Snowflake!
by Arieko
Summary: Meet Snowflake! The little bundle of joy from mothers Yang and Weiss! See what kind of adventures and crazy scenarios the entire Xiao-Long - Schnee family household will get into with their adorable, too curious for her own good daughter! [Falling Petals & Kitty Magnet on the side]!
1. Meet the Family!

**_A/N: It's back!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_P.S. These may be the unedited versions of the chapters. Fair warning._**

* * *

_It has been five years since our beloved Team RWBY has graduated from Beacon Academy. Relationships flourished, promises were broken, hearts were mended, and people grew. During the countless changes the world and its inhabitants have endured during those five years past, was immense and worthy of their own stories. _

_But not today!_

Opening up her heavy eye lids, a small girl no more than the tender age of five years old woke up. She sat up in her small bed and looked around her spacious bedroom. The walls were a mix of white, light blue, pink, and a bright yellow. It was the small girl's choice on coloring and even her _mommy_ found the color taste weird, but her _mama_ told her it suited her.

Happy with her surroundings, the young girl kicked her covers away and jumped off the small bed. She opened her blinds to reveal yet another bright and sunny afternoon. The warm sensation from the sun tickled the girl's smooth skin as she tried to stifle a small yawn, but a familiar and delicious smell wafted into the girl's nose and she sniffed the air to confirm her suspicions.

The smell of coffee! And that only meant one thing…

"Mommy!" The young girl squeaked loudly as she dashed out of her bedroom and down the hall. Her long white hair waving behind her in a gentle dance from side to side. The small pitter patter of her bare feet hitting the wooden floor underneath her as she ran through the hallways and straight to the kitchen.

"G'morning mommy!" The small girl cried out as she spotted her mother.

The woman turned around from the kitchen counter with a large white cup of freshly made coffee in her hand. The mother mirrored her child in looks almost identically; down to her long white hair to her cute upturned nose. The few noticeably differences though were that the mother had a scar running across her left eye and her pupils were a chilling ice blue. Whereas her small daughter's eyes were a familiar shade of light purple; lilac actually.

Her mother was dressed in a large white silk bathrobe and looked as if she had just woken up herself not long ago. Her hair was already made up in its usual styling of an off centered ponytail, a look she had kept almost every day since she was eight years old.

"Well good morning to you as well, Snowflake!" The off centered pony tailed mother replied back while flashing her daughter a warm smile.

The small girl now known as Snowflake rose up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek to finish their usual good morning ritual.

Bending down to meet Snowflake's impending kiss her mother giggled at the wet and warm sensation as her daughters planted a sloppy smooch on her cheek.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, Weissy?" Snowflake then asked loudly with a broad devious smile that was all too familiar to her mother now known as Weiss.

Weiss felt her mouth open and her cheeks flush at the sentence her daughter had just asked. Stuttering over her words, Weiss finally was able to form a coherent sentence;

"W- Where did you hear that from?" She demanded slightly nervous and upset.

She watched her daughter, Snowflake flash an even wider devilish smile that mirrored her wife's own. Weiss knew where she had heard those words from as there was only one woman who still called her by that silly nickname. Ever since they met at Beacon and still to this day.

A girl that infuriated her to no end in the past. But as time went on by, Weiss felt an odd attraction to the boisterous and wild blonde girl. _And after that… the rest is history_; thought Weiss as she stared into those sparkling lilac eyes that belonged to Snowflake as she still smiled up at her mother.

"I heard mama say it before, one night!" The girl finally replied innocently.

Weiss almost spit out her coffee then and there. She had told Yang multiple times to keep it down when they were in their bedroom at night, but the obnoxiously loud oaf always brushed off her complaints as needless worry. But now look! Their daughter was picking up on the filthy lines that the wild brawler liked to say during their intimate times.

Sighing once more and feeling her nervousness and embarrassment die down Weiss wore a tired smile before setting her cup of coffee on the counter, and bending down to meet her daughter's height. She looked into Snowflake's sparkling purple eyes and saw that beneath those same eyes that she had adopted from her _mama_, were also the same mannerisms as the blonde oaf. Weiss had hoped that their daughter, almost looking like a carbon copy of herself minus her eyes wouldn't have picked up on Yang's personality. But it seems like her hopes were becoming dashed rather quickly.

"You shouldn't repeat things you hear your mama say, Snowflake. Mama can be…" Weiss paused for a second to think of the proper term.

"Mama can be rather dumb at times." Weiss finally finished and wrapped her arms around her daughter's body. Snowflake returned the hug enthusiastically and placed another wet kiss on Weiss' cheek.

"If mama is dumb why does mommy like her?" Snowflake suddenly asked as Weiss broke their embrace and resumed sipping on her coffee.

_This girl has Yang's mouth and Ruby's curiosity. _Weiss thought to herself.

"Mommy loves mama because at certain times she is very caring and nice to mommy. I'll explain to you one day, but for now… How about breakfast?" Weiss asked, hoping she can dodge a long conversation that she knew would dissolve into the birds and the bee's speech with Snowflake's intuition.

She happily watched as her bribe of breakfast caught her daughter's full attention and the girl cheered while raising her arms in a victory pose.

"Yay breakfast!" Snowflake cheered loudly.

_She's so much like Yang._ Weiss thought to herself happily while adopting the same goofy smile as her daughter now.

"So what do you want to make today, Snow? Weiss finally asked as she made her way to the large refrigerator in the kitchen.

Weiss was pretty proud of the expensive kitchenware and the large condominium she and Yang had bought a few years back together. It was spacious enough for their now growing family and overlooked the more prestigious part of Vale sitting at the forty-second floor. With her working from home for her father and the SDC, and Yang still pursuing her career as a huntress; money was of no concern for the small family of three.

Of course Weiss tried to talk Yang out of continuing her work as a huntress but the blonde would have none of it, she loved her work and so Weiss decided to stop nagging her. Weiss knew that Yang was never in any danger; the girl was strong and over the years only grew stronger. As she also had her younger sister Ruby and old partner Blake watching her back. Although Weiss was the only team member of the original Team RWBY no longer a huntress; she didn't mind it. Especially since they now had a daughter together. So Weiss was able to work from home and spend time with the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Snowflake Summer Xiao Long.

Weiss remembered the big debate on that whole name and everyone wanted a piece of it, but in the end it worked out. Snowflake was Weiss' idea and Summer was Ruby's in memory of her mother, and finally she adopted Yang's last name, much to how Weiss also did once they have gotten married five years ago, a story she couldn't wait to share with Snowflake later on.

"Last time with Auntie Rubbies she made chocolate pancakes! I want that mommy! Chocolate pancakes!" Snowflake half shouted while still holding her victory pose of cheering her arms up and down.

Weiss on the other hand was utterly shocked by the words _chocolate pancakes_. Surely she meant chocolate _chip_ pancakes right?

"Don't you mean chocolate chip pancakes, Snow?" Weiss asked her daughter while she opened the pantry and gathered the necessary ingredients they'd need to make pancakes.

"Nuh uh, actual chocolate pancakes, mommy! They were mm-mm good! Auntie Rubbies said that instead of pancake mix you use melted chocolate!" Snowflake explained to her mom while she opened a cabinet to grab a pan for her.

Weiss grabbed the pan out of her daughter's helpful hand and brought her other hand to the bridge of her nose in a fit of slight annoyance and disbelief at how Ruby would think it was a good idea to feed her five year old niece what was basically just baked chocolate for breakfast.

"Auntie Rubbies did that for you, huh?" Weiss asked, not masking the anger she now had towards Ruby and that she would unleash later on once she saw her again.

Snowflake hummed affirmation and leaned up on her tip toes to watch her mother cook the pancakes on the stove.

"Well, it seems I'll have to have a talk with Auntie Rubbies later. Set the table for me, sweetie?" Weiss asked.

Snowflake did as she was told and a few minutes later the two ate their breakfast and decided to watch television on the couch in the living room after cleaning up.

Now with Snowflake curled up in her mother's lap watching cartoons, Weiss thought her daughter would be content with her life at the moment.

But of course being Yang's daughter as well it wasn't long before the girl asked another question that was on her tiny mind, luckily for Weiss this one was seemingly innocent in nature.

"Mommy, when will mama come home?" Snowflake asked suddenly.

She turned her gaze upwards to stare into Weiss' eyes. The look of sadness mixed with the puppy eye trick she no doubt learned from Ruby caused Weiss to almost tear up herself. It had been two days since Yang was last home. She had gone on a long hunt to quell an uprising of Beowolves attacking a village just outside the kingdom's walls.

She was out of contact ever since she had left the house early that morning two days prior. Of course Yang herself wasn't worried; she flashed her brightest smile before taking off and ensuring that she'd be fine. Weiss herself was growing worried with each passing day that Yang wasn't at her side.

Weiss sighed softly before placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Mama is off fighting the bad monsters. She'll be home any day now, honey."

Weiss wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her daughter or herself with that statement, sadly. But as the two continued to watch Snowflake's favorite cartoons, it wasn't long until they both heard a familiar sound of a door opening.

Ice blue and lilac eyes widened at the words that echoed throughout the large apartment though.

"Guess whose back?!"

Weiss had never seen Snowflake move so fast; one second she was still sitting on her lap and the next she was already halfway out of the living room running towards the front door. But Weiss herself wasn't far behind her.

Standing at the front door still dressed in her yellow and tan combat gear stood the loud and crazy woman that Weiss had promised to spend the rest of her days with.

Yang.

The wild blonde still had her long and unruly mane of golden hair, much the same from her time at Beacon although slightly longer now. Her body filled out even further which Weiss couldn't help but feel slightly jealous about, but other than that she was still the same wild and goofy girl.

Yang closed the front door and was quickly rushed upon by Snowflake. The young girl was squealing with happiness and hugging Yang's leg with joy.

"Mama! I missed you!"

Yang smiled broadly and winked at Weiss before bending over and hoisting Snowflake up and over her shoulders.

"Have you been good for Mommy, Snowy?" Yang asked while leaning in and placing a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Yeah huh, Mama! The Ice Queen has melted under my watch!" Snowflake declared loudly.

Weiss shot Yang a dark look knowing that their daughter had learned about that _other_ nickname from her as well. Yang giggled before looking away embarrassed, but started to run around the apartment with Snowflake on her shoulders.

"Good job, Snowy. But look out! Mommy is giving us the _cold_ look, we have to get away! Ahh!" Yang announced as she continued running around all the furniture with Snowflake still on her shoulders who was cheering the whole time with her arms wrapped around Yang's eyes.

"Ahh I can't see Snowy! Where do I go? Where do I go?!" Yang bellowed as the two girls ran out of sight of Weiss.

Weiss shook her head slightly but had on a wide grin. Snowflake and Yang took after each other so much; it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She truly felt blessed to have those two girls in her life. Of course though she was going to have a talk with Yang tonight about the things she says around their daughter but she knew it was all in good fun.

The Heiress glanced down at her watch and realized that it was already almost time for dinner, as she walked towards the kitchen to figure out what to cook for her family. That is until she heard a loud crash, with the sound of glass breaking in which she felt her body go rigid.

"Snowflake did it!" Yang yelled from the hallway.

"No, Mama did it!" Snowflake shouted not a moment later.

Weiss shook her head once more but still wore her smile. Sure it was a handful living with these two but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She loved both of her girls and looked forward to the many adventures they all would have together…


	2. Babies & Costumes

"Mama, where do babies come from?"

Yang dropped the stuffed animal she was playing with and peered into her daughter's lilac eyes. Just not even a moment ago, the two of them were on the carpeted floor of Snowflake's oddly painted room playing with stuffed animals and dolls. Yang herself didn't mind playing with the toys, but usually it was Ruby doing it when she was over; but anytime Yang got to spend time with her daughter, she'd take it.

But with this new random question she had just asked, caught the blonde girl off guard.

"Well… When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they usually take their clothes off and then-"

"YANG XAIO LONG!" A shrill yell filled the room.

Standing in the bedroom doorway stood Weiss, dressed in a pure white summer dress, her hair was down and slightly wet as if she had just got out of the shower. She looked beautiful to Yang but the blonde knew that if looks could kill at the moment, she'd be dead.

"Were you _really_ about to say what I think you were going to say? To our _five_, and I repeat _five_ year old daughter? Weiss asked incredulously, while still staring daggers at her oaf of a wife.

"Dang, caught! Sorry Snowy, looks like you're gonna get the kid version of it." Yang giggled out while avoiding eye contact with a fuming Weiss.

Placing her doll down, Snowflake glanced up at both of her parents with wide and curious eyes;

"What's a kid version?"

Sharing a look, both Yang and Weiss quickly racked their mind for a suitable answer for their daughter, but it was Yang who spoke up first.

"Well Snowy, a kid version of where babies come from goes like…"

"Yang…"

"Weiss, I'm keeping it PG!"

Yang cleared her throat before continuing. "As I was saying, Snowflake; babies come from mommies and daddies when they-"

"But both of you are mommies, mama!" Their young daughter interrupted.

The two women shared another look before Weiss spoke up this time.

"That is very true Snowflake. How your mama and I had you was through a process in where we combined our DNA together and-"

But now Snowflake's curiosity was peaked even higher!

"What's BMA, mommy?"

Weiss cleared her throat from being interrupted but humored her daughter;

"_DNA_ honey is deoxyribonucleic acid. It is a molecule that encodes the-"

"Oh Gods Weiss, she doesn't know what all that means! I don't even know what that means! What happened to kid version, princess?" Yang interrupted now.

"Mommy's a princess now? I thought she was the Ice Queen, mama?"

"Mommy is many things, Snowy. Sometimes at night she even dresses up for me as-"

"YANG!"

The room fell silent at Weiss' outburst with two pairs of lilac eyes looking up at her as she still stood in the doorway.

"Anyways, as I was saying Snow; DNA is what makes you, you. So your dumb mama and I got our DNAs mixed together and made you. Our little bundle of joy; Snowflake." Weiss explained with a growing smile now on her face.

Yang however blew a raspberry and rolled around on the ground.

"Give her the _real_ story Weissy!"

Weiss shot her partner a look before shaking her head. "That _is_ the real story Yang, more or less. Minus all the technical aspects of it which you told me to bore her with!"

"Okay okay, sorry Weiss. You don't have to s_COLD_ me!" Yang jested back to her wife as she continued rolling on the ground tangling her hear in the process and earning a soft giggle from Snowflake.

Weiss growled before running her hand through her hair. "Anyways what do you two want for lunch?" She then asked.

Both Yang and Snowflake fell into silence as they contemplated their decision. Then as if on cue both girls looked at each other and smiled deviously before answering in unison;

"Macaroni and cheese!"

Weiss visibly face palmed before walking out of the room and leaving _both_ of her children alone.

Yang and Snowflake smiled at each other before resuming their playing together with the toys. Both girls laughed, smiled, and joked as they entertained themselves with various dolls and action figures. To Yang it was completely relaxing to enjoy her daughter's company and for Snowflake it was always fun to play with her mama.

But of course not even ten minutes after their initial conversation about where babies come from, Snowflake found another question on her young mind. Placing her doll down and looking up into her mama's eyes, Snowflake voiced her concern about the burning question that was present in her curious little mind.

"Mama, what kind of outfits does mommy wear for you at night?"

Yang visibly choked at the random question, but she quickly recovered from being flustered and returned her daughter's look with a small devilish smile.

"Well, Snowy. Sometimes mommy likes to play dress up when we're alone at night. Some nights she's a nurse, or a police officer, but my personal favorite is when she's dressed up as a Grimm!" Yang whispered wickedly towards her daughter.

Snowflake's eyes lit up at the vision of her mommy dressing up as all those things. It was like a small Halloween party in her mind. Of course her images and Yang's images greatly differed but it would be a few more years until she fully understood what her mama was telling her.

"Can I play dress up too with mommy?"

Yang fought the urge to burst out laughing and tried to keep a straight face before she answered her daughter's innocent question.

"S- Sure, Snowy. Go ask your mommy right now."

Yang watched as Snowflake's eyes lit up and looked like large purple jewels. She scampered away and down the hall in search of her mommy. Yang knew she had just dug herself a hole, but she couldn't help it. It was only a matter of time before Weiss would-

"YANG XIAO LONG! Get over here this instant!" An angry and shrill voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

Yang could no longer hold her laughter in as she stood up and shuffled towards her fuming wife, ready to face her wrath.

"Coming babe!"


	3. Bath Time & Fire Magic

"Bath time, bath time!" An excited and childlike voice rang out.

Snowflake bounded through the hallways of her home and sprinted towards the bathroom in all her naked glory with a giggling blonde woman right on her heels chasing her with a towel in hand.

"Get back here you little naked monkey!" Yang laughed out as she continued to chase her daughter.

"Yang don't call our daughter a monkey!" Weiss shouted from her office room.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the only naked monkey for me Weissy!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing, love ya!"

Yang hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. She spotted Snowflake already in the tub playing in the water Yang had already run for her.

"Mama, the water is cold!" Snowflake pouted towards her mama when she walked into the bathroom.

"Well, is it _Weiss_ cold?" Yang asked, while winking at her daughter.

"_I heard that, Yang!"_

"Uh oh. Anyways, let mama warm it up for ya, 'kay Snowy?"

Snowflake's eyes widened into large purple circles at what her mama just said. She knew what she meant and was excited to see it!

"Mama, does that mean?!" Snowflake asked, barely able to contain her joy.

Yang just nodded her head as she placed both of her hands into the water of the tub. She focused her semblance gently, forming and generating heat through her fingertips to warm the water up.

All the while, Snowflake kept her wide eyes on her mama's hands in the water and noticed the slight ripples in the clear liquid from the temperature change feeling the warmness of the water envelop her in a calming wave.

"Yay! Mama used her fire magic!" Snowflake cheered and jumped, splashing water around the bathroom and on Yang who also giggled at the outburst.

"Shh, Snowy; don't say anything to mommy. You know how she is about me using my-"

Then a loud thud sounded as the bathroom door was forced open.

"Using your what?!" Weiss demanded as she stood in the doorway staring at her wife with her eyes narrowed into near slits.

Yang was visibly shaken at the loud demand. Even though Weiss was no longer a huntress, she still terrified Yang sometimes when she was angry, and anytime Yang used her semblance around Snowflake it seemed to always incur her true anger as she didn't want Snowflake to be influenced by it.

"Uh, using my hands! Yep using my hands to warm the water with my body temperature!" Yang explained while forcing a smile on her face.

She could feel the cold sweat roll down her back. As much as Weiss was against using semblance around their child, Yang could have sworn that the room was getting colder. Almost as if Weiss herself in all her rage was letting loose her own.

"Mama, the water's getting cold again…" Snowflake muttered behind Yang.

…

A devious smile appeared on Yang's face.

"Is it getting _Weiss_ cold?" Yang asked yet again.

Weiss growled towards her wife before sitting down next to Yang by the bathtub. She reached over by the tub and turned the hot water on to heat it up for her daughter.

"Aw, you're doing it the boring way!" Yang whined.

Weiss shot Yang a look which shut her up before adding, "Yang if you do not want to sleep on the couch tonight I suggest you keep quiet."

And it worked like a charm. Yang's eyes almost bugged out of her head before she looked down at the ground and nodded slowly.

Weiss did feel a little guilty; it was almost like kicking a puppy, so the white haired girl smiled softly before adding;

"And~ if you're extra good, I may even wear that new _uniform_ for you tonight."

That seemed to brighten Yang's mood up tenfold as she flashed her usual wide grin.

"Mommy are you going to play dress up with mama tonight again?" Snowflake asked innocently.

"No, well yes. But you need to get cleaned up for Auntie Rubbies! Remember she's coming by to pick you up tonight!" Weiss spoke towards her daughter.

She shut the water off and slathered shampoo into Snowflake's pure white hair, rubbing it gently which caused the small girl to giggle.

"I- I'll uh go pack Snowflake's stuff, babe!" Yang then said as if still in a daze after what Weiss just told her.

Weiss just hummed and nodded her head. She knew Yang couldn't wait until tonight. In fact neither could Weiss. Ever since their daughter had heard some of the things Yang had been telling her, Weiss has been rather cold towards her wife at night. But tonight they'd be alone finally thanks to a certain crimson haired girl that Weiss _still_ didn't completely trust with their daughter.

She knew Ruby loved Snowflake more than anything else. But after hearing about the chocolate pancake incident… She knew Ruby was still just as much of a child as Snowflake was. But they didn't have a choice, not until school started for their daughter. Weiss had a business meeting to attend during the weekend in Atlas, and Yang had another hunt to embark on; although it was near Mountain Glen and wouldn't take too long. So for the weekend Snowflake would be under Ruby's care.

"Mommy, Auntie Rubbies has a special friend that I saw her with!" Snowflake cheered out suddenly, causing water and shampoo to fly up in the air.

_Why does she take after Yang so much with her energy?_

Weiss continued bathing her daughter but nodded her head to let Snowflake know she was still listening.

"Oh yeah? Is it Auntie Kitty cat again?" Weiss asked distractedly. It was hard to wash the girl's hair while she moved around so much.

Auntie Kitty cat was Snowflake's nickname for Blake. Ever since the first time Blake met their daughter, Snowflake knew that Blake was in fact a Faunus. Even with the bow, Snowflake's intuition was spot on in noticing it. So ever since she could speak she referred to Blake as Auntie Kitty cat; which oddly Blake didn't seem to mind.

"Uh uh, she wasn't a kitty! But she could do fire magic like mama! And she was really nice to me! And every time she whispered something into Auntie Rubbies ear, Auntie Rubbies would turn red like a tomato!" Snowflake rambled on.

Although Weiss wasn't paying much attention to what her daughter was saying at first, the fire magic part caught her attention. Also the part where this mystery woman would whisper into Ruby's ear and she would turn …

"Yang! Get in here!" Weiss screamed out as she realized something wrong with her daughter's story.

"Wha wha wha? What'd I do this time?!" Yang called out as she stumbled back into the bathroom. Her eyes were wide as if she was bracing to be scolded by Weiss.

Weiss stared at the blonde as if she was hiding something.

"Is Ruby dating anyone?" Weiss asked quietly.

Yang raised her eyebrow at the question. "What Weiss? Thinking of dumping me already?" Yang asked in mock shock.

"No you dolt! Snowflake just told me something about-"

**DING DONG!**

"Auntie Rubbies is here!" Snowflake cheered out as she bounded out of the tub.

"Snowflake! Get back here!" Weiss shrieked as her daughter ran past her and Yang, out of the bathroom in all her still soaked and naked glory.

"Auntie Rubbies, Auntie Rubbies!" Snowflake continued cheering as she mad dashed towards the front door.

She unlocked the door and opened it only to reveal Ruby who stood in the door way in a crimson sweater and black pants. Her crimson hair now down to her shoulders now with her bangs covering her forehead, and silver eyes twinkling in surprise at the sight of her niece; opening the door for her.

Snowflake's white hair was still soaked with shampoo and she was naked but smiling and reaching for Ruby to pick her up in a hug.

"Auntie Rubbies!"

"Snowflake!"

Both girls squealed in delight as they wrapped each other in a hug, right as Weiss and Yang bounded into view.

Ruby glanced up at the two who were soaked in their clothing by what Ruby guessed explained why her niece was naked and running around the place dripping wet.

"Bath day?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"Bath day." Weiss and Yang both responded back at the same time in a defeated tone.


	4. Cinder & Parks

"We're here, we're here!"

Ruby shut the door to her modest apartment and watched her niece run around the living room with a wide smile on her face. The drive over from her sister's place had been quick and so Ruby had some extra time to burn before her _guest_ came over for the night.

"Snowflake! Remember that nice lady you met last week? She's coming over again later!" Ruby announced as she dropped Snowflake's bag onto the ground next to the couch in the living room.

Snowflake was already lying on the couch flipping through the channels on the television, before settling on a cartoon.

But not just any cartoon!

"Oh awesome! Happy Jolly Rabbit's on!" Ruby shouted as she jumped onto the couch and sat down next to Snowflake.

Both Ruby and Snowflake enjoyed the show with childlike curiosity and joy present on their faces. Lost in the world of cartoons however, Ruby failed to realize time flying by and before she knew it; her _guest_ had arrived.

**DING**

The sound of her apartment doorbell rocked Ruby out of her daze in watching cartoons with Snowflake.

"Oh darn it!"

Snowflake looked at her aunt with curious purple eyes. "Who's that, Auntie Rubbies? Is it the nice lady from last time?" Snowflake asked with innocent curiosity.

Ruby jumped up from her spot on the couch and quickly brushed herself off and ran her hands through her hair to appear somewhat presentable for her _friend_.

Now rushing to the door and tripping over Snowflake's bag she dropped on the ground earlier, Ruby started hiccupping nervously.

"Y- Yeah it's- _hic_ it's her again, Sno_\- hic_ Snowflake! B- Be nice!" Ruby stuttered as she prepared to open the front door now.

But Snowflake was too curious for her own good, and scampered towards the front door right behind her flustered aunt.

Ruby did one last dust off herself before pulling her wooden door open and revealing a tall and elegant figure standing in the doorway. The woman in question had long black hair that seemed to flow perfectly down to her chest, with her bangs covering her left eye. Her eye color was a beautiful amber that seemed ablaze as if it were glowing.

The woman stood motionless in the doorway as her curious amber eyes trailed across Ruby's flushed face before falling onto the small figure standing right behind her aunt's legs staring back up at her with wide eyes.

"It's the fire magic lady!" Snowflake cheered out.

Cinder smiled warmly towards the child before glancing back up at Ruby.

"Well, can I come in Ruby?" The woman asked in a low voice.

It seemed to have the desired effect, as it snapped Ruby from her stupor.

"Y- Yeah o- of cou- _hic_ course! _Hic_." Ruby stammered as she moved aside to let her _friend_ inside.

Stepping inside now, the woman met Snowflake's star struck stare and smiled once again towards the small girl.

"Hello again, Snowflake." The woman greeted.

Snowflake squealed with delight at the attention and jumped into the woman's legs hugging them.

"Miss Fire magic!" The small girl shouted with delight.

This in turn caused the woman to chuckle warmly before bending over and picking Snowflake up into her arms and holding her in front of her face.

"You don't remember my _real_ name?" She asked.

Snowflake was still laughing with happiness as she was being held before nodding her head energetically.

"Yeah I do! It's Cinder! Auntie Cin!"

The woman now known as Cinder raised an eyebrow at her new nickname but then smirked before placing Snowflake back onto the ground on her feet gently.

"Auntie Cin? Hmm, I like it." Cinder replied.

She now turned towards the still flustered Ruby who stood by the doorway watching the whole exchange with a small smile on her face. Once Ruby noticed that Cinder was staring at her with a hungry look in her eyes, Ruby seemed to shrink back slightly and begin her hiccupping fit again.

"H- Hi C- _hic_ Cinder." Ruby greeted meekly.

Cinder just smiled towards the crimson haired girl before walking slowly towards her. She wrapped Ruby into her arms and pulled the shorter girl into a kiss.

"Auntie Cin and Auntie Rubbies are just like mama and mommy!" Snowflake noted while she watched the two girls.

Pulling out of the embrace, Cinder turned towards the small girl before winking at her;

"I'm sure your mama and mommy don't do half the things we do, Snowflake." Cinder growled playfully towards the young girl.

But before Snowflake could inquire as to what Cinder meant, Ruby intervened not liking where the conversation was going.

"S- Snowflake wanna go to the park?!" Ruby asked much more loudly than she needed to.

Snowflake's curious lilac eyes widened into giant saucers at the mention of the word _park_.

"Will Auntie Cin come with us, Auntie Rubbies?" The small girl asked excitedly, already rushing off to get her shoes on.

Ruby glanced towards Cinder who wore a curious smile at the change of plans. But before Cinder could say anything; Ruby put on her best puppy dog eye face to tempt Cinder into complying.

Which worked like a charm. Cinder's cool gaze vanished at the sight of Ruby's pleading eyes. And sighing deeply, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm going too Snowflake."

Snowflake cheered loudly before rushing towards the front door already opening it and sprinting down the hallway, with both Ruby and Cinder in tow.

Now outside in the warm summer evening air, Snowflake was being swung by both Ruby and Cinder's arms as they walked down the sidewalk and towards the park. The playground was only a five minute walk from Ruby's apartment and since it was such a nice evening out, they decided to enjoy the weather on foot.

"Higher higher!" Snowflake cheered as she swung her feet out in front of her, still being lifted by Ruby and Cinder by her arms.

Like this they continued their walk towards the park seemingly content with their lives in the moment. Until an older couple was nearing them, walking on the same sidewalk but in the opposite direction.

"Snowflake we have to make room for them, okay?" Ruby said as she let go of Snowflake's hand.

The small girl used this chance to run around the old couple making their way towards them and jogging ahead of them.

"Snowflake, don't run too far!" Ruby called out.

She then smiled apologetically towards the couple that her niece just ran around.

"Aww, she is adorable. How old is she?"

Ruby looked up towards the elderly couple and replied;

"She's five, I'm sorry for that." Ruby apologized slightly embarrassed.

The elder woman just smiled back towards Ruby though.

"Your little sister?"

But before Ruby could admit that it was in fact her niece, Cinder placed her hand around Ruby's waist and pulled her extremely close before smirking towards the woman.

"She's our daughter actually." Cinder replied confidently.

Ruby felt her face heat up instantly at the blatant lie Cinder just told the couple but couldn't bring herself to correct her. Instead she found herself in another hiccupping fit at being so close to her crush.

"Oh! Well you two made such a cute child together! Have a good evening." The woman complimented before walking by a confident Cinder and a flustered hiccupping Ruby.

It was only when Cinder released her grip around Ruby's waist when the girl came back to her senses and turned to scold the taller woman.

"Y- You- _hic_ lied to them!"

Cinder just giggled and continued to walk down the sidewalk towards Snowflake who was waiting for them to catch up before looking over her shoulder and winking at Ruby.

Ruby just pouted and crossed her arms before jogging to catch up with them.

Within another few minutes the trio arrived at the park. The sun was close to completely setting so Ruby knew they couldn't stay out long, but she did want Snowflake to enjoy the playground for a little bit at least.

It didn't take long for the small girl to rush off towards the swing set. Ruby sat down on a nearby bench and watched Cinder kick her heels off and walk into the sand where the swing set was. The older woman was being guided by Snowflake, as the smaller girl tugged on her hand, leading her to the swings. Ruby smiled as she watched Cinder push Snowflake gently as she swung back and forth while crying out in a childlike joy that made Ruby jealous.

"I want to ride on the swing set to." Ruby whined to herself quietly.

But Ruby relented. She just enjoyed the view of Cinder and Snowflake. Watching the older woman acting so carefree and giggling alongside Snowflake was such a huge contrast from her usual attitude. It warmed Ruby's heart; as Cinder truly looked like a loving mother in this moment, with the sunset in the background glimmering off the two girls; it looked like something out of a painting.

Ruby finally took this time to observe what her friend was wearing. Cinder wore a thin red sweater with her sleeves pushed up at her elbows, short black shorts that showed off her long toned legs, and barefoot in the sand after kicking off her satin black heels.

Ruby sighed deeply before shutting her eyes and embracing the cool breeze that passed over her. The sun had now completely set and she enjoyed the drop in temperature for a moment. At least before she felt the bench she was sitting on shift slightly.

Opening her eyes, Ruby looked over towards her left and spotted Cinder sitting down next to her, still wearing her rare smile as she continued to watch Snowflake who was now climbing on the monkey bars with a few other children.

"We should definitely have one."

Ruby glanced back over towards the other woman in confusion.

"H- Have one? Have what, Cinder?" Ruby asked blissfully clueless.

She watched Cinder smirk before looking over at her with an all too familiar devious smile gracing her lips as she bore into Ruby's silver eyes with her blazing amber ones.

"We should have a child as well, little jewel." Cinder explained lowly.

It only took a moment for Ruby's plump cheeks to heat up to a dark crimson shade as she once more found herself in another hiccupping fit at what Cinder had just suggested, and before she could even try to form a sentence she felt Cinder's hand on her lap.

"Don't worry; we have _plenty_ of time to discuss this." Cinder whispered towards the flustered girl.

She removed her hand from Ruby's lap before chuckling and standing up, walking back towards Snowflake.

_It was indeed going to be an interesting night tonight once they returned to Ruby's apartment._


	5. Halloween & Love

"Are you ready yet, Yang? I swear you take longer than me!"

Weiss stood in the doorway of her condo with Snowflake at her heels; waiting. It was finally Halloween and Snowflake made sure to remind her and Yang that they had to go out trick or treating. Weiss of course had more work to finish, but after the business trip to Atlas last weekend, she wanted to spend more time as a family, even with…

"Yang! I swear if you're not out here in five seconds I'll-"

Weiss caught sight of the blonde buffoon as she finally exited their shared bedroom. She cocked her head in confusion as to what Yang was currently wearing. She had on a somewhat normal attire of black shorts, and a yellow tee shirt with brown boots on; but that wasn't the confusing part.

It was the giant yellow star necklace she wore around her neck that seemed to be made out of styrofoam and was about eleven inches wide; and with the giant rock she held in her left hand, holding it up for her to see.

Yang walked towards her with a giant smile on her face. "You guys ready?"

Weiss stood motionless in the doorway still holding Snowflake's hand before she finally was able to form words in her mind and say something. And the first thing that came out of her mouth was;

"What the heck are you supposed to be?!"

Yang's smile grew even wider as she held the rock even higher in her left hand and pointed towards the star with her other hand.

Weiss just continued staring at her idiot of a wife, and started to even question how she fell in love with the oaf. She stared at Yang as the girl continued pointing at the star and hoisting the rock up as if it was some kind of clue.

"She's a rock-star mommy!" Snowflake cheered out finally.

"Yes! That's my girl! She's as witty as her mama!" Yang stated.

Weiss just stared at the two. And now it hit her. The giant star on the necklace… and a rock.

"Really, Yang? That's what took you so long?! That's not even a real costume! No one would ever figure that out!" Weiss sputtered as she prepared to slam the door on her blonde soul mate.

Yang however squeezed right through the crack of the door and grabbed Snowflake's other hand and together the three headed down the elevator and outside into the cool evening air.

"Well, Snowflake figured it out in about a minute!" Yang stated casually.

Weiss looked over just in time to see Snowflake nod her head towards her mama, agreeing with her.

Weiss just sighed dejectedly. She didn't want to get worked up over something as little as this but she wasn't going to go down without the last word.

"I bet you no one else will know what you're _supposed _to be!" Weiss announced matter-of-factly, as she huffed and looked away from the blonde.

"Other than _yours_." Yang countered.

Weiss blushed at the small flirt but fought against the urge to look at the other woman and continued to walk down the street in silence.

"Mama do you like my costume?!" Snowflake asked suddenly.

Weiss took this time to look down at her daughter's outfit. She was dressed in white tights and a white sweater with a giant cut out suit of a light blue and silver snowflake. The curves and edges designed by Weiss herself, she made it look exactly like the Schnee logo's Snowflake. A fitting costume for her own daughter as the girl looked beautiful and precious; just like a snowflake.

"Mhm! You look awesome Snowy! Mama made it for ya, right?" Yang asked the small girl.

"Yup! She said she was good at making costumes so she made this one, and she let me help her too! See I made this part!" Snow explained as she showed off a piece of the uniform to Yang.

"Yeah, I bet she's good at making costumes now, after all she poses in a few of them at night for me." Yang mused out loud.

Needless to say it was a fun night out trick or treating…

* * *

"Candies candies!" Snowflake cheered out as she ran inside her home with two bags full of treats.

Behind her was a beaming Yang and annoyed Weiss. As soon as Weiss shut the door to their home, Yang began her gloating.

"Ren, Nora, _and_ their twins both knew what I was! Not to mention the police officer who came up to us!" Yang affirmed kicking her boots off.

Weiss scowled at the woman. "That cop only came up to us because you kept shoving your rock into people's faces demanding them to figure out what you were. You looked like some kind of crazy person!"

Yang waved off Weiss' complaints before grabbing the pumpkin on the counter and examining it.

"Weren't we supposed to carve a pumpkin _before_ Halloween?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders before walking over to the counter but before she could answer, a little bundle of white hair bounded into view with chocolate already smeared over her mouth.

"Pumpkin!"

"Chocolate covered monkey!"

"Yang what did I say about calling our daughter a monkey?"

Before Yang could answer Weiss though, the pumpkin that was sitting on the counter top was being hauled away by a pair of small chocolate covered hands.

"Snowflake!" Weiss shouted, but already the small girl was running back to her room with the pumpkin held over her head and giggling uncontrollably.

Yang grabbed Weiss by the shoulder and chuckled. "Just let her go crazy. It _is_ Halloween after all."

Weiss was baffled at the sheer amount of recklessness!

"So let me get this straight; you want us to leave our five year old daughter in her room, with _two_ bags of chocolate, _and_ a giant pumpkin, alone?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

She stared into Yang's lilac colored eyes as the woman nodded her head up and down with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, while you act like the irresponsible child, I'll go do the _right_ thing and actually _be_ a parent!" Weiss hissed, before attempting to stomp off in search of her daughter.

But without warning her arm was jerked back towards where Yang was sitting on the stool at the counter.

"Yang let me-"

Weiss froze at the sight of Yang's usually cheerful demeanor gone and replaced with an uncertain and distant look in her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry Weiss, it's just… You know how I told you about how my mom wasn't around? I- I just want Snowflake to have fun ya know?" Yang muttered as she cast her gaze downwards as if deep in thought about her painful past.

Weiss sat down next to the girl and held onto her hand softly. She had heard the story a while back from Ruby, but never from Yang herself. She knew it pained the usually cheery girl, and Weiss noticed that every time Snowflake and Yang were together, the blonde would be at her happiest; which Weiss figured was cause of her past. She truly loved Snowflake and wanted nothing but happy memories for the young girl.

"I- sometimes just… I just wonder if I'll end up like my mom, like I- I'll just leave one day and not come back. And it scares me, I- I- I"

Yang began to sniffle and that was enough for Weiss. She instantly jumped to her feet and wrapped the taller girl into a loving embrace. One thing Weiss could _not_ tolerate seeing, was Yang upset to the point of tears. It wounded Weiss to the point of her too succumbing to tears.

She felt the blonde sob into her shoulder, but Weiss only tightened her hug around her, as she fought the urge to cry as well.

"Y- You and I both know you would never do that Yang. I see the way you are with Snowflake! You love her way too much to ever want to hurt her. Just right now, you stopped me from taking her chocolate and pumpkin away! As irresponsible as that is, you only look out for her happiness." Weiss reassured her wife, as she embraced her.

She could feel Yang's sobs dying down as the girl seemed to calm herself slightly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love her more than yours truly." Weiss chided softly in a playful tone.

This caused Yang to tense up slightly and pull out of the embrace. Weiss looked into her reddened eyes and felt her heart melt at the sight. Witnessing a sad Yang was like looking at an injured puppy.

Weiss leaned forward and brushed her lips against her wife's own. It had been too long since she tasted the sweet flavor of Yang's strawberry flavored gloss. Weiss pressed harder into the kiss; tasting all of Yang's emotions. The sadness she feared, the happiness of being loved and needed, and the uncertainty of what the future held.

Weiss pushed her true feelings into the passionate lock of lips, pressing her own emotions into Yang; hoping the girl knew what she was really feeling. How Weiss would never give up on Yang, she knew the blonde oaf wanted nothing but happiness for their small family and how Weiss would always be behind her supporting any and all decisions she made.

But Weiss suddenly felt a pair of small hands around her waist.

_Yang really does like to move fast._

"Mama would never leave me! She loves me way too much! Right mommy?"

Weiss pulled away from the kiss and glanced down at her side spotting Snowflake still covered in chocolate. The girl was hugging both her and Yang with the same goofy smile she had no doubt adopted from the blonde.

The image was enough to bring tears to Weiss' eyes finally.

"You're right, Snowflake! Mama would never leave us." Weiss agreed as she stared into Yang's eyes as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Weiss lifted her daughter onto her lap and embraced both of her girls.

There was nothing that could pull this family apart. Any problems that they would ever encounter, they would be able to get through together. Yang was a great mother and although sometimes she was just as irresponsible as Ruby; she knew that the woman wanted nothing but the best for them.

_And Weiss along with Snowflake loved her more than anything for that very reason._


	6. Groceries & Undertones

"And I want cookies and ice pops and chocolate and pizza and ice cream!"

Snowflake just blissfully continued rambling and naming off things Weiss would more than likely not buy for her small daughter. Of course maybe she'll spoil her and buy _one_ thing. After all there was a tub of vanilla ice cream with Weiss' name on it somewhere in this aisle.

Weiss continued pushing the metal cart along through the diary aisle. Currently she and Snowflake were grocery shopping, something Weiss herself had been pushing further and further back. But with Yang gone on a short hunt for the better half of the day and all of her work completed; Weiss finally decided to do some '_wife stuff_' as Yang called it.

Weiss had no idea where the blonde oaf got off on thinking Weiss was the one to do the chores. Of course she was home most of the day, but she had work and Snowflake and-

"Mommy, mommy look! They have toys over there!" Snowflake called out as she ran out of the aisle.

Weiss looked up from a gigantic tub of ice cream she was just about to put in her cart and felt her eyes go wide with shock.

"Snowflake!" She shouted.

Quickly now, Weiss pushed her cart towards the trail of where her young daughter ran. Whipping her head back and forth, Weiss spotted the toy aisle just a few rows down and jogged while pushing her cart ahead of her.

Finally rounding the corner Weiss exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight of Snowflake… talking to a woman?

"Snowflake! What did I tell you about running off in public? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Weiss scolded as she made her way towards her daughter who was standing next to the woman.

Finally getting close enough to the woman, Weiss eyed her up and down. She was attractive, very attractive. She had black hair that covered up her left eye, but her right eye was a beautiful shade of orange that seemed ablaze. Her attire of a button down deep red blouse with black denim jean shorts hugged her womanly curves perfectly; right down to her black heels.

Finally looking back up to meet the mysterious woman's eyes, Weiss felt a light blush creep across her features. The woman had caught her looking at her.

Quickly regaining her composure now, Weiss cleared her throat to apologize for Snowflake's behavior and whatever trouble the small girl had caused for her.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter. Sometimes she just loves to run off on her own." Weiss uttered towards the woman.

"It's quite alright; Snowflake is just a little bundle of energy. It is always a pleasure to see her though, right Snowflake?" The woman responded with a wink towards the small girl who was beaming back at her.

_Wait what?_

"Uh huh! I like seeing Miss Fire Magic too!" Snowflake cheered as she climbed onto the woman's cart.

Weiss furrowed her brow in confusion, but the second she spotted Snowflake climbing onto the woman's shopping cart, Weiss scolded the girl once again.

"Snow, get off her cart this instance!"

Snowflake reluctantly climbed off and obeyed her mother's demand, but the girl still wore a devious smirk that would rival Yang's own.

Weiss finally looked back towards the woman and started to put two and two together.

_The other week when I was giving her a bath… She said something about a Fire Magic person with… Ruby!_

"Y- You're Ruby's friend?" Weiss stammered out at the sudden realization.

She watched the woman smile slyly at the question.

"She's Auntie Rubbies' _special_ friend, mommy! They kiss just like you and mama do!" Snowflake then interjected.

Weiss' mouth fell open at what her daughter had just said. But before Weiss could form any kind of sentence the woman spoke up once again.

"Special friend is putting it lightly, I'm Ruby's partner. My name's Cinder; and you must be Weiss? Ruby speaks about you and her sister all the time." The woman now known as Cinder explained.

Weiss still felt her mouth agape. The way this woman; _Cinder_ spoke; it was as smooth as silk but laced with something akin to venom. She was elegant in stature but something felt wicked about her. Weiss didn't like the vibe she got one bit from this woman. And the worst part about it was that Snowflake had already been exposed to her.

_And she's Ruby's partner? What does that mean?_

"P- Partner?" Weiss blabbed. She silently kicked herself for seeming so nervous around this woman.

Cinder flashed her a grin before shifting her weight to lean against her own cart. Weiss could tell that she was making herself comfortable for what may be a lengthy conversation between the two, but the Schnee Heiress wanted nothing more than to get out of this situation quickly.

_Although I am curious about her, if Ruby is her … partner than maybe I'm judging her too harshly._

"Partner, woman, girlfriend. They are just titles, Ruby and I are together. She's such a cute little girl, so shy at times as well unless I just… _coax_ her out of it." Cinder replied playfully.

_Nope, I'm judging! This woman is so wrong for Ruby! And… And Snowflake!_

"O- Oh, that's … nice to hear."

Weiss racked her mind to find some way to get out of this conversation with Cinder. She wanted nothing to do with her, and she'd have a serious sit down with Yang about this woman who's dating her little sister!

"Oh well, I should be goi-" Weiss started.

"Oh, your cart looks plentiful! What are you making tonight? As you can see; I'm not very well versed in cooking." Cinder interrupted while motioning to the varied items in her own cart.

Weiss was caught off guard by the question, but was able to find her voice quickly. "Uh just something simple; Kalamata pork tenderloin with rosemary. Although I haven't decided on the side dishes yet." Weiss mused loudly.

She watched as Cinder nodded as if impressed, but soon Weiss found her gaze narrowing downwards towards the woman's cart.

The few items she _did _have present were extremely odd to Weiss…

_Whipped cream, Nylon rope, Vehicle lubricant, hunting knife, duct tape, leash, Vaseline, dog collar, a bowl, some alcohol and … a cookbook?!_

Weiss found herself extremely confused and slightly uncomfortable after staring into the woman's cart and cleared her throat to ask the burning question on her mind.

"Uh, Cinder was it? What do you plan on cooking tonight?" Weiss asked nervously as she met the woman's cool gaze.

"Ruby."

Weiss did a double take on the woman's response.

_Maybe she misheard me?_

"Huh? No, I asked what you're cooking, not who you're cooking _for_." Weiss corrected.

She watched as the woman smiled wickedly before emitting a soft chuckle. "Oh, I heard you the first time Weiss." Cinder replied back in a low voice.

Weiss felt her eyes widen to the point where she thought they would fall out of their sockets. She had to get out of there fast! And this was the same woman who Ruby had over when she was babysitting Snowflake!

"I- I see. W- Well I have to be going now. A pleasure to meet you Cinder." Weiss stammered as she pushed her cart out of the aisle and away from the woman.

She quickly grabbed onto Snowflake's hand and led the girl away with her.

"Pleasure's all mine, Weiss. I hope you can join Ruby and I for dinner one day! Oh and bring Snowflake along; she's so cute I could just _eat_ her up." Cinder called out to Weiss as the Heiress made a mad dash towards the registers to pay for her items and head home.

Hearing what Cinder had just said to her about wanting her to join them for dinner, quickly made Weiss revision the various items in her cart once more and shudder.

"Mommy, are we going to see Auntie Rubbies and Auntie Cin again soon?" Snowflake asked innocently as she followed her mother towards the front counters.

_Auntie… Sin? How fitting…_

_No way, no how!_

"Yes, sweetie, soon we will!" Weiss lied as she forced a smile on her face towards her daughter.

But there was one last thing Weiss couldn't get out of her mind while she was placing her items on top of the counter to pay for…

_Why did she have that cook book? _


	7. Ninjas & Bedtimes

"So just send her to bed around eight thirty, okay Blake?"

Blake nodded for the twentieth time at Weiss as the woman explained all the procedures needed to to tuck Snowflake to bed. It _was_ the first time Blake herself would be babysitting little Snowflake; she remembered it used to be Ruby who would jump at the chance, but Weiss had uttered something about fire magic and eating. It confused Blake as to what she meant, but she didn't mind watching the little bundle of energy for the night, she _did_ have some reading to catch up on.

So here she was, in the condo of Yang and Weiss' home. It wasn't the first time she'd been here but no matter how many times Blake visited she always awed at the extravagant decorating that Weiss no doubt put into their family home. But the best part about it was the massive book shelves that lie in the living room. Blake already had her eyes glued to the towering oaken objects, and strained to see what books she'd bring home with her tonight from the Xiao Longs.

"Are you even listening to me, Blake? I swear everyone ignores me until it's too late then they all come back crying to me about-"

Blake snapped her attention back to her old teammate as the woman complained in front of her. She was dressed in a tight fitting silver cocktail and had her hair down straight with a pointed expression on her face. Next to her stood Yang; Blake's old partner. The girl was dressed in her own dress but it was yellow in nature and hugged her curves wonderfully.

Blake had to pry her eyes away from her old partner's form before she was caught looking by Yang, or even worse; Weiss.

"Yes, yes Weiss. I get it. I think I can manage, so you two go enjoy your dinner! Happy anniversary to you two as well." Blake finally managed to say with a smile.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake's hurried speaking but then sighed as she walked briskly to the door, opening it and waiting for Yang. The blonde on the other hand winked at Blake before giggling.

"Thanks for this Blake. Also I see you still can't keep your eyes off me, you're not as slick as you think!" She whispered before making her way to her waiting wife and leaving for their dinner date.

Blake instantly felt her face heat up at being caught, but quickly her embarrassment vanished at the thought of the various amounts of books residing on the bookshelves.

Quickly making her way towards them, it wasn't long before she settled on a hefty paperback and found herself on the couch already reading. Both Yang and Weiss said they would only be out for an hour or two tops; hoping that Snowflake would be asleep so they could spend quality time together undisturbed when they got back.

Blake soon found herself lost in the book; it was about a female soldier searching for her lost sister during a time of war. The Faunus was engrossed in the plot and development so much that when the sound of a door slowly creaked open down the hall it caused the huntress to jump slightly with her acute hearing.

Not moments later, the small and light sounds of footsteps sounded as a familiar looking child dressed in a white onesie with tiny little blue snowflakes on it appeared in front of Blake. Regarding her with big curious lilac eyes, Snowflake's neutral face soon erupted in a wide smile, causing Blake to smile as well.

"Auntie Kitty!" The small girl cheered out.

Blake shook her head slightly at the nickname but still held her warm smile towards the child.

"Hello Snowflake." Blake then said.

She glanced at her watch and was surprised at the time. It was already 9:21 pm. Time had flown by as she was reading her novel.

"Snowflake, you know it's way past your bedtime right?" Blake asked bemused.

She watched Snowflake's smile wane a bit but the girl still looked happy before nodding her head.

"I know Auntie Kitty, but I wanna stay out here!" She spoke.

"You have to go to bed though, your mommy will be upset with Kitty if she finds you out here, and we both don't want that." Blake replied as she set her book down on the couch, folding the page she was on.

She got up and hoisted Snowflake up into her arms, causing the small girl to giggle. Now up near her head though, Snowflake attacked Blake's cat ears with curious hands as she pet them, causing Blake to fight the strong urge to purr under the girl's petting; it simply felt amazing to her.

Now in Snowflake's room though, Blake set the girl back down into her bed and tucked her in before whispering her good night. She left the door slightly ajar in case something happened and hurried back to her novel, she just couldn't wait to lose herself back into the plot.

Finding herself in that familiar state of mind; enveloped in the story and its plot, Blake couldn't be happier. She had gotten herself a cup of coffee mixed with milk and was relaxed. A good book, a delicious cup of coffee, and a wonderful couch; what more could she ask for? But soon a familiar sound echoed through the apartment but this time Blake was ready for it.

Without even dropping her book now, Blake sighed. "Snowflake; back to bed!" She then voiced loudly.

She grinned to herself when she heard the small girl scamper back towards her room and shut the door quietly. Congratulating herself at a job well done, Blake lost herself into the book once more. The story of the soldier was becoming quite dark and sad, and right as Blake was about to turn the page to find out about what comes next; a quiet creak of a door hinge could be heard.

Blake dropped her book and checked her watch.

10:03 pm.

_Why is this girl not going to bed?_

Blake smirked when she realized why Snowflake wasn't. She was a mix of Yang and Weiss. One mischievous and the other stubborn. Of course she wouldn't follow instructions easily. But Blake had another idea for the small girl. She'd play along for now.

Quietly, Blake jumped over the couch and hid behind it. She could hear Snowflake's soft footsteps as the girl was cautiously walking towards the living room probably in search of her. She heard the girl's soft gasp at the realization that Blake wasn't at the couch.

The soft steps grew louder and more hurried as the girl made her way towards the front door; in which Blake thought it high time to confront Snowflake. So without warning Blake jumped up from her crouched position and watched on amusedly as Snowflake's eyes popped out of her head and she screamed while stumbling away towards the kitchen.

"Monster!"

Blake laughed at the girl's outburst but followed her into the attached kitchen. She was standing by the refrigerator already poking her head inside of it in search of a snack.

_She sure gets bored easily._

Blake sighed before an idea popped into her head to hopefully bring the girl to a sleep induced state. If she wouldn't go to bed on her own, Blake would just make the girl train until she was tired. It worked for her, so what could go wrong?

"Okay Snowflake! Do you want to learn the basics of being sneaky? Like a ninja?" Blake asked in a curious and playful tone.

She watched the small girl shut the fridge with force and regard her with eager purple eyes. "Yeah! Yeah! Ninja!" She cheered.

Blake had to stifle a laugh by how cute the girl was and regained her stoic composure. She crossed her arms over her chest and pointed her chin up in a snobby fashion; which is had learned from Weiss no less.

"Hm, I'm not so sure. What makes you think that you're ready to learn the ways of the Black Lotus?" Blake asked seriously, hiding her smile.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Snowflake pleaded.

Blake thought the girl was close to tears with her teasing so decided not to push the fact and turned to head back into the living room.

"Then follow me young pupil, follow your Sensei!" Blake announced.

Snowflake bounded after the woman with joy and happiness at the thought of learning something new and exciting.

"Sempsay! Sempsay!"

The Faunus shook her head at the incorrect enunciation but relented. She had a small girl to tire out! Now in the living room, Blake stopped and assumed a meditating posture; sitting down cross legged with her eyes closed.

"First we will meditate. It is important that you remain still and quiet. Think and reflect on your actions past and present and ascertain how they will be in the future! Now begin!"

She kept her eyes closed but could hear Snowflake sit down and giggle a bit before falling silent. They sat like that before the small girl started shifting a bit, causing Blake to open her eyes and look towards her.

Snowflake was following her commands but the girl wore a slightly confused look on her face as if she were really deep in thought. Which of course boggled Blake's mind as she pondered what a five year old could be thinking about so seriously?

But right when she was about to ask the small girl; Snowflake opened her mouth to speak about what was on her mind.

"When can I throw ninja knives?!" She exploded suddenly.

Blake couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her, causing Snowflake to open her purple eyes and smile at the sight. She calmed herself before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, I suppose we can begin now my young pupil." Blake answered.

She of course had no intention of letting Snowflake actually throw a weapon, but Blake did indeed carry throwing knives laced with dust now. She'd let the girl see it at least to appease her small and curious mind.

"Yay!" Snowflake cheered once again and shot up to her feet, already shaking with excitement at the thought.

Fishing in her pocket for one of the weapons, Blake pulled out a long and silver knife. Sharp as could be and laced with red dust. She held it in her hand for Snowflake to see, but instantly the girl went to grab it with small and curious hands in which Blake pulled away.

"Only if you promise to be _very_ careful, Snowflake! You have to promise me; Weiss will kill me if she found out!" Blake then half pleaded.

She watched Snowflake's usual childlike expression evaporate and turn into a stern and serious look, rivaling Weiss' own. It actually shocked the ebon haired girl at how quick Snowflake could change expressions.

"I promise Auntie Kitty!"

Blake smiled and hesitantly held the weapon for the girl to hold, which she instantly did. She regarded the weapon with cautious eyes and a serious expression.

Blake almost thought that she was being completely irresponsible in letting a five year old handle one of the most dangerous weapons that Blake herself used, but now seeing how careful the small girl was being now silenced all of her earlier concerns. Glancing at her watch now though, Blake knew she had to get Snowflake to bed soon as Weiss and Yang both were probably close to being home now.

Looking back towards Snowflake and seeing if her curiosity was sated Blake watched as the girl prepared to throw the knife.

Instantly her face twisted into horror as she realized what the girl was doing, and her earlier concerns were now screaming at her in her head!

_Of course it was an irresponsible thing to do! For the love of Dust she's Yang's daughter! Of course she'd disobey!_

"Snowflake, No!" Blake shrieked loudly.

But it was too late. Already the knife was midflight aimed directly at the living room window. Blake watched on in silent horror as her dust knife whirled and spun towards the window; of course with perfect precision and smashed through the glass with ease.

Before a new sound made its way to her sensitive cat ears, causing her to quickly turn her horrified gaze towards the front door.

_Oh no…_

"Yay!" Snowflake cheered.

Just in time for Weiss and Yang to walk in.

Time seemed to freeze in that moment for Blake. She watched Weiss' eyes quickly lock onto her own, before looking down at Snowflake, and then towards the window; before finally settling back onto hers again. Her expression shifted from surprise to unbridled anger in a matter of mere milliseconds.

Blake shifted her gaze to Yang which the blonde's expression was much more calm and forgiving and bordered happiness for some reason as her face was twisted up into an amused smile.

"Do I pass ninja training, Sempsay?" Snowflake then asked.

Blake took the silence that enveloped the room to her advantage and spotted the front door still open from when Weiss and Yang had walked in.

Enabling her semblance, Blake rushed towards the couch; grabbed the novel she was still hell bent on finishing; and escaped into the night out of the front door before she could face Weiss' wrath, but leaving her _pupil_ with some final words of advice.

"Use what you leaned today Snowflake, _and escape!_" Blake yelled over her shoulder already outside the apartment and running down the hallway, successfully evading Weiss' anger.

She knew it would be the first and last time she'd be able to babysit Snowflake ever again, which brought a frown to the Faunus' face, before she glanced down at her hand and spotted the book still in her grasp; turning her frown upside down!

_Still got a book out of this though!_


	8. Music & Pans

**A/N: Man, been a while. I've had this one saved but not quite finished or uploaded so... I just kinda typed it up and put it out. Pretty sure it's not my best work but I'm pretty busy, sorry! Getting ready to move!**

**Anyway let me know what you want the family to get into next. I'll try to type it out when I have time since these chapters should be pretty short. Of course when I have time.**

* * *

"The saxophone, really Weiss? I knew you had that old person vibe to you, but this is just a whole new level!" Yang teased.

Currently the Xiao Longs were sitting on the couch in their extravagant living room. Yang had the day off, so no huntress business to attend to; which left her free to spend time with her small family. And so the blonde warrior was currently sprawled out on the couch facing her short white haired wife who was currently staring daggers at her while lugging a large black box in her slender arms.

Dropping said box onto the ground in the middle of the carpeted living room, Weiss scowled towards her oaf of a wife. "I'll have you know; I was among one of the best in Atlas at playing the saxophone!" She sneered while facing her chin upwards in a snobbish manor.

This of course only earned a slight chuckle from Yang as she shook her head. "Sure you were Weissy, sure you were."

The white haired woman narrowed her eyes to slits at the condescending tone Yang had used but now had a determined look on her face. Placing the large box down now; she got started on undoing the clasps and opened it. She revealed a large golden colored brass saxophone sitting inside. Quickly snatching it up; Weiss held it up as if presenting it like a trophy.

Yang cocked one eyebrow up at the seemingly out of place gesture but decided to humor her wife. The blonde sat up slightly on her elbows and whistled impressed. "That's a nice looking trumpet there, Weiss." Yang teased.

The former immediately cast a glare towards the blonde woman on the couch; but her only reply was in the form of a wink.

"Whatever Yang. I _could_ just prove to you that I was among one of the best; still am." The Heiress confidently then stated.

Yang arose from her lazy stance and finally sat up fully at the hearing of a challenge in the works. "Oh? That sounds like a challenge there my little ice queen, how about a bet?" The blonde then offered.

Weiss on the other hand didn't like the tone Yang had used one bit. It reminded her of a certain woman who she had run into at the super market the other day. Thinking back on the encounter caused the white haired woman to shudder a bit, but she regained her composure quickly. She would never back down from a challenge, especially one from Yang.

"And what are the stakes?" Weiss asked, now feeling her usual calculating demeanor and falling into Yang's trap she knew, but she was powerless to fight against it.

She watched as Yang's lively lilac eyes gleamed mischievously as she tapped her fingers on her chin; deep in thought as she pondered. "How about _when_ I win and you in fact _aren't_ the best trumpet or harmonica player or whatever that's called, you have to wear _that_ for me tonight." She then answered.

Weiss felt her jaw drop for two reasons. One was the blatant making fun of her instrument by referring to it as other objects. Second was the article of clothing that Yang was referring to. Weiss knew well and good what it was, except instead of clothing it was little more than just a few strings of leather attached together; leaving next to nothing to the imagination.

The prim and proper woman felt a slight blush bloom across her face at hearing about the terms if she would lose. Letting Yang see her in that embarrassing piece of clothing would be too much for her. But she didn't want the blonde to think she was in fact scared.

"F- Fine! But if I win, I get the whole day of you being my servant!" Weiss then blabbed.

Yang stared at her wife confused due to her odd request. "I'm married to you; technically I'm already your servant." She then noted.

"Hush you! You know what I mean. Listening to everything I have to say. Cleaning the kitchen, taking care of the laundry, dishes, giving me backrubs-"

"Backrubs?" Yang perked up.

"_Normal_ backrubs you fiend." Weiss than corrected.

"Okay, deal! I hope you're ready to bear witness to the great Bangin' Yang!" The blonde shouted as she stood up from the couch and walked off towards the kitchen leaving a very confused looking Weiss in the process.

Now that Weiss thought about it she had no idea what instrument Yang even played. She never recalled the girl ever even touching any kind of musical device or possessing any talent for them. She was definitely not refined enough to have the skill or patience for one.

Looking over her saxophone as she heard odd banging sounding from the kitchen, Weiss relived her memories of the times she was on stage in Atlas. The past when she used to perform for her family and friends. But the memory was short lived as the sounds of clanking and banging grew louder until the heart piercing sound of glass breaking sounded.

"Oops, well there goes my snare…"

Weiss shot up and glared towards the various sounds spotting her oaf of a wife carrying almost all the pots, pans, and glassware in her arms as the girl wobbled to the living room with an apologetic smile on her face. But before Weiss could even grow angry at the woman she was confused as to what Yang was even doing.

"Can you explain to me why you're carrying all of our kitchenware into the living room Yang?" A barely constrained Weiss asked as eyes were narrowed in muted anger.

The blonde only giggled before placing the assorted cooking utensils down in an organized manner. "Well not _all_ of them…" She replied while cocking her head towards the still shattered glass bowl in the hallway, much to Weiss' chagrin.

"You know you're cleaning that up, right?" Weiss asked to which Yang only scoffed.

"You didn't win, princess. I'm not cleaning anything up."

Weiss only ground her teeth towards her smirking wife but shoved the anger aside for a moment. She would just humiliate her wife with her musical abilities. Lifting her saxophone up to her lips, the Heiress contemplated on what musical masterpiece she should play. No matter what she chose it would be majestic and a privilege to hear as she blessed Yang's ears with her talent.

She eyed her blonde wife as the girl plopped down on the floor eyeing her curiously with a sly grin on her face still. Ignoring Yang for now though, she decided on a classical masterpiece and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and letting her body relax.

Letting out her first exhale through the mouthpiece of the large brass instrument, all of Weiss' nerves melted in an instant. With her eyes closed, she envisioned the days long past where she was up on stage surrounded by countless people in the grand platforms of the Atlas auditorium. The grandiose nights where she was the center of the universe.

She continued playing; her fingers moving on the notes of her saxophone automatically and elegantly. Her labored breathes quick as she found herself in the groove of things. It was only a matter of time before she played on muscle memory alone…

But as quickly as Weiss began to enjoy herself was she already finished with her song as she hit the last note and exhaled softly. Opening her eyes with a faint smile on her face, she glanced down towards where Yang was sitting and gasped at the sight.

"Y- Yang!" She then shouted, clearly appalled at the sight.

She watched not just as Yang was facing the television which was now for some reason turned on with a videogame displayed on it, but the fact that her daughter Snowflake too was in the living room now, playing with Yang on the t.v.

"Oh, mommy's done playing that bad sound, mama!" Snowflake announced with a happy smile plastered on her face as the small girl sat on Yang's lap.

"Yup! No more of that awful screeching sound from her trombone!" Yang agreed before both girls refocused their attention back on the t.v. completely ignoring Weiss yet again.

It only took a few moments for the white haired woman to collect herself as anger once again clouded her mind.

"Yang Xiao Long just what do you think you're doing!"

Yang once again turned to face the fuming Weiss; adopting her most genuine smile as she could before she answered. "Well you looked like you were having fun playing on your clarinet so I decided to go put all the pots and pans away, clean the mess I made in the hall, and tidy up the room."

Weiss felt her anger falter for a moment as she glanced around at her surroundings and indeed spotted that the room was in fact a lot cleaner than before as the kitchenware from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"Then Snowy came out here complaining about the awfu- I mean unique sound you were making and the two of us just started playing video games." The blonde then finished to which Snowflake nodded her head playfully agreeing with her.

Weiss was dumbstruck. Was she really playing for that long? But on the other hand, did Yang really clean up and admit defeat?

Adopting a superior smirk now, Weiss then got up and started putting her saxophone away. Of course she had no doubts that she'd win but for Yang to give up so easily? It was unheard of.

"Of course I would have won, but I'm surprised you didn't even put up a fight Yang. I expected more of yo-" Weiss started until she spotted both Yang and Snowflake at the front door of their apartment.

"Yeah yeah, you're _soooo_ much better at playing the piano then me Weiss but… um... Snowy and I are going to go grab some food! We'll see you later babe!"

It was in that moment that her motherly instincts came back as she glanced at Yang suspiciously before catching a whiff of something foul smelling. Almost as if something was burning…

Turning her sights towards the kitchen now, Weiss spotted the source of the smell as there was a light haze of smoke permeating around the stove.

"Oh yeah, I burned some food trying to cook while you were lost in your fantasies, so Snow and I are going to get some fast food!" Yang shouted right before she shut the door. "Also don't forget to clean up the kitchen! Love ya!" to which the sound of a shutting door filled the room.

And so there Weiss stood, alone and without her winning bet of having Yang listen to her every whim… That and here she was stuck cleaning up after her yet again…

But just as she sighed and prepared to lift her saxophone's case back into the closet, Weiss tripped over something. Something that looked very _very _familiar…

The same pots and pans that Yang had out earlier were in fact behind the very couch Weiss was sitting on earlier.

"Yang!"


	9. Babysitters & Questions Part I

**Note**

**This story and all of my other ones ****WILL NOT**** have any elements of RWBY volume 3 incorporated into it. I no longer plan to watch or read anything regarding new RWBY information and will not put anything associating with it into my stories. A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Do we even _really_ need a new babysitter? I mean what's wrong with Ruby or Blake?"

Weiss glared towards her idiot of a wife before shaking her head in astonishment by how clueless Yang in fact was.

"Did you see what Blake did?!" Weiss shrieked from her seat on the couch in the living room while taking her reading glasses off. She was currently going through a checklist she had put together that went through the criteria she was looking for in a babysitter for Snowflake. One that Blake and Ruby no longer fit anymore.

"She was just teaching Snowy how to defend herself in case of an emergency." Yang waved off as she grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge and proceeded to gulp it down without a cup, earning an angry glare from Weiss.

"Y- Yang! Get a glass you brute!" Weiss shouted. "Don't do that kind of stuff in front of-" but it was indeed too late.

Not a moment the words were leaving her mouth did Weiss spot the little bundle of energy that was Snowflake bound into the walkway that divided the kitchen from the living room; spotting Yang at the fridge.

"Mama! Mama! Orange juice!"

Yang glanced down towards Snowflake as the small girl extended her arms upwards towards the carton she still held to her mouth. But of course Yang would go and grab a cup for her daughter, right?

Weiss continued watching as Yang handed the entire carton to her daughter right before Snowflake of course copied Yang and started drinking from it in a two handed grip.

"Ha! Like mother like daughter!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully as she watched on in joy.

Weiss on the other hand felt like her eyes were about to bug out of its sockets.

"Yang! Snowflake! Get a cup! You're both girls, you should be acting like that!"

But of course, nothing ever works out the way Weiss wants.

Snowflake in hearing her mommy shout from the living room turned around to glance towards Weiss but in the process dropping the still open orange juice carton she was struggling to hold to her lips down onto the ground, spilling everywhere in the kitchen.

"Ah… oops!"

"Weiss! Spill on aisle four!"

All Weiss could do in that moment as she finally realized that she was living with basically two Yangs sighed. She sighed and brought her hand to her face as she repressed the burning sensation of anger, pushing it to the back of her mind. Surely those two would grow out of this phase one day.

Quickly getting up from her place on the couch, Weiss went to go clean up the mess her daughter spilt in the kitchen without muttering a word. Yang on the other hand went to the living room and plopped down onto the couch and watched Snowflake do the same, sitting right next to her. The two girls exchanged toothy grins before Yang snatched the smaller girl up and into her lap.

"Mama, am I getting a new babysitter today?" The curious girl asked while glancing up at Yang while sitting in her lap.

Hearing that, Yang picked up the papers that Weiss had been reading from earlier and began to look over them with a confused expression on her face the longer she read them.

"I- I'm not so sure, Snowy. By the looks of what your mama has been going over, it looks like she's trying to hire some kind of superhero…" Yang muttered towards her daughter before waving the bundle of papers in the air to get Weiss' attention.

"Oy! Weiss! What's with all these expectations on this list?"

The still quiet white haired mother took a moment before glancing over at the brute of a wife before responding as she mopped.

"I want only the best for Snowflake. I will not accept anyone below extraordinary." Was her casual response.

Yang cocked an eyebrow at that before quickly glancing over the papers again. "Yeah, me too but I don't think… the requirement to 'be at Snowflake's every beck and call' should be on this list."

"I didn't put that on there! … Did I?"

"No but that's what this list makes it out to be basically. And also why do you have a list anyway? That's weird Weiss. You're being weird."

Weiss finished mopping and quickly put everything away before making her way to the couch and sitting next to her wife. She held her arms out for Snowflake as the girl smiled and fell back onto her lap, successfully lying down on top of both Yang and Weiss' laps.

Weiss couldn't help the smirk that made its way to her lips as she ruffled her daughter's identical hair to her own before wiping the orange juice that was still around her mouth.

"It's not being weird; it's called being prepared Yang." She finally replied back. "You should try it sometime."

Yang blew a raspberry before reaching for the remote and turning the television on. "Being prepared is for nerds."

Weiss only glanced over at the blonde and once again racked her mind for the reason on why she loved Yang and decided to marry her.

"How very mature of you." Weiss commented before glancing down at what Yang was wearing then at her watch.

_2:24 pm_

"Oh dust!" Weiss shouted as she jumped up from the couch, lifting Snowflake with her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Weiss didn't even bother answering her daughter's question as she set her down on the ground and started to tidy up the house as quick as she could, earning a glance from Yang.

"The prospects are arriving at 2:30!" Weiss shouted from the hallway. "That means hurry up and get dressed Yang!"

The blonde looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with blue basketball shorts. All in all she thought she looked pretty presentable.

"Why? I'm already dressed Weissy!" Yang shouted back towards her wife with an all knowing grin on her face. She knew Weiss couldn't stand when she wasn't dressed to the girl's unrealistic standards when they were having company over.

She could already hear Weiss shouting from the hallway about something but Yang ignored it, instead tickling Snowflake's ear as the girl sat down in front of her.

Until the doorbell rang of course.

"Babysitter, babysitter!" Snowflake screamed as she sprinted towards the door as she usually did, small feet scampering excitedly away.

But her usual routine was dashed as her mama scooped her up into her arms. "Snowy, you know mommy said to stop running to the door by yourself."

Yang watched on with gentle lilac eyes as her daughter silently hung her head down in sadness. It was the look of a truly apologetic child, one that Yang couldn't stand at looking at.

So of course being the parent that she was, Yang smiled and put Snowflake down, earning a curious look. "But what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her! Go and get the door!" She whispered towards her daughter.

Snowflake's matching lilac eyes widened in joy as the girl nodded her head happily and rushed to the front door, fumbling with the locks a bit, and swinging it open in one swift motion revealing…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating. I didn't feel right with just doing one chapter so I'm setting up a two-parter! I wonder what cast of potential babysitters we will see! Suggestions are welcome, although I do have the final one chosen in my head :)**


	10. Babysitters & Questions Part II

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was just... hard. I rewrote it like 8 times before just scrapping it and settling on doing it this way. Sorry for cutting what was going to be a ton of interactions but it just felt odd to me doing it that way.**

**Anyways, questions! Next chapter will be Snowflake's first day of school! I need some names for the other kiddos such as;**

**Ren/Nora's twin boy and girl, Velvet/Cardin's son, Pyrrha/Juane's son, Mercury/Emerald's daughter, and... whoever else. Feel free to shoot some pairings as well if you want some others. Also some other ideas you want too!**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and say hello to the new member of the family! :D**

**Oh yeah and shout out to Jefardi for the snowflake pep talks! Lol.**

* * *

There in the doorway stood…

Someone Snowflake didn't know…

Glancing up with curious purple eyes, Snowflake cocked her head at the woman who regarded her with a curious look. As Snowflake tilted her head in the other direction, she watched as the woman did the same before she broke out into a smile.

"Hi! I'm Snowflake!" The young girl announced excitedly as she watched the other woman smile down at her.

Although greeting the other person, the woman had yet to say anything, instead just smiling down at the other girl and wiggling her fingers in a friendly wave. That was until Yang entered the view and spotted the girl.

"Oh! You must be here for the babysitting job, right?" The blonde asked casually as she opened the door up further to let the girl inside. "I'm Yang and this little bundle of energy down here is Snowflake." She introduced as she planted a hand on top of her daughter's head and earned a slight giggle from the girl.

Letting the girl inside, Yang and Snowflake lead their new guest into the living room where they sat down together. For Yang however she couldn't help but glance at what the girl was wearing. Dressed in an open white leather jacket, a pink shirt underneath, which was completed with dark brown jeans that were tucked into calf-high white boots, the girl was dressed extremely fashionably.

She looked quite young as well. She had long brown hair that reached to her shoulders with a slight streak of pink through her bangs. She had a short stature and innocent looking face too, but the thing that Yang was most curious about were her…

"You have two different colored eyes! That's so neat!" Snowflake shouted as she hopped onto the girl's lap.

"S- Snowflake! That's rude, get off of her!" Yang ordered the girl.

But instead of listening to her mama, Snowflake instead made herself comfortable on the girl's lap and turned to face Yang with a wide smile on her face. "But mama, mama look! One eye is brown and the other is pink!" She squealed out.

For Yang however, she sighed and looked towards the other woman. The girl didn't look particularity upset at Snowflake's antics. In fact she was smiling warmly towards the girl and even placed a hand at her daughter's back to keep her from falling as the girl continued to bounce up and down on her lap.

"Who was at the door Ya-…? Snowflake!"

Everyone in the room turned towards Weiss as the woman walked in and instantly spotted her daughter bouncing on their guest's lap with bewildered eyes. She then turned her eyes towards Yang as the blonde only sheepishly smiled at her wife.

Weiss however marched right towards Snowflake and scooped the girl up off the other woman and took a seat next to Yang on the other side of the room while making sure to keep a tight hold on her daughter.

"But mooooommy!" Snowflake whined as she attempted to break free from Weiss' iron grip. "Her eyes! I like them!"

"Hush Snowflake!" Weiss scolded before turning an apologetic smile towards her guest. "I'm so sorry for that. She just loves meeting new people… a little _too much_. I hope she didn't bother you, Miss…?"

All eyes turned towards the odd colored eyed girl in the room as she shook her head before reaching into her purse for a moment. They could hear a slight rustling of papers as the girl pulled forth what looked like a folder before placing it atop of the coffee table in front of her.

Both Yang and Weiss eyed the white folder the girl placed down before Weiss handed her daughter to Yang and picked it up, opening it. It only took a moment for the girl to feel her eyebrows rise as she quickly looked over the packet of paperwork inside before glancing over at the other girl who only smiled in return.

"Miss… Neo?" Weiss asked as she made sure she pronounced the girl's name correctly before once again looking over the girl's impressive resume.

"It says here that you've been a babysitter for over twenty-three different families and you have reference letters from them all…?" Weiss read aloud as she flipped through the pages, still looking them over.

"I can count to twenty-three!" Snowflake announced as she smiled a toothy grin towards Neo while sitting on Yang's lap.

"No you can't, squirt. You can only count to fifteen."

Snowflake turned an accusing glance upwards towards her mama at that. "Nuh uh! I can too! One, two three, four, six, seven, nine, ten… um… nine, eleven, fifteen..." She started before she furrowed her brow and mumbled quietly and then shouting, "Twenty-three! See? I told you I could! See? See?"

Yang only laughed before playing with her daughter's long hair. "You really need to work on your counting skills there, Snowy. Good thing you're starting school soon."

"Yay, School! I can't wait to make more and more friends!" Snowy cheered out as she fell back into Yang's chest and giggled as the blonde began tickling the smaller girl.

However for Weiss, she glanced up at Neo from the papers she was reading and saw that the girl wore a polite smile as she watched both Yang and Snowflake's banter. The girl looked professional enough and plus her resume pretty much had everything Weiss was looking for in a babysitter for her daughter. She was more than qualified as a matter of fact.

Clearing her throat and placing the papers down onto the coffee table in front of her, Weiss looked into Neo's brown and pinks eyes for a moment before smiling and looking towards Yang.

"Her resume checks out and Snowflake already seems to have taken a liking to her. What do you think?" She asked the blonde.

Yang shrugged her shoulders then but had on a smile. "She looks like a good fit to me!" Before she glanced down at the still giggling Snowflake. "What do you say, kiddo? You want Miss Neo as your new babysitter?"

"Babysitter!" Snowflake cheered out before she leaped off of Yang's lap and ran right towards Neo who still sat cross-legged on the couch with a curious smile on her face, watching Snowflake approach.

The two held each other's gazes much to Yang and Weiss' curiosity. It was almost as if both Neo and Snowflake were speaking to each other through their minds as Snowflake squinted her eyes at Neo with the other doing the same towards the smaller girl. Their faces were scrunched up as if concentrating on some unseen problem before suddenly…

"Miss Ice Cream!"

Both Yang and Weiss shared a look before laughing to themselves as they watched their daughter give her own approval with a small cheer.

"Well looks like you're in, Neo!" Yang chuckled out as she sat up in her chair. "Once Snowy there gives you a nickname, you're basically friends for life."

Weiss shook her head slightly but still wore a gentle smile as she got up to shake Neo's hand. "Welcome to the family, Miss Neo."

Neo politely ruffled Snowflake's hair as she stood up and took Weiss' hand into her own in a dainty handshake before politely bowing her head.

"Just one more question, Neo… When can you start?" The white haired woman asked as both girls dropped their handshake.

But as Weiss stood there waiting for the other multicolored girl to answer, she watched Neo form a series of hand gestures. It took a moment for the Weiss to piece together what in fact the girl was doing, until slowly but surely she was starting to understand.

_'She hasn't spoken a word since she's arrived… Don't tell me she's…'_

"Oh…" Weiss uttered with a somewhat baffled expression on her face as she watched Neo tilt her head in response as she finished her hand signs.

"She's…" Yang muttered next to Weiss as she too pieced together just what was going on.

Before Snowflake too saw the various hand signs that her new babysitter was doing and proceeded to jump into Neo's legs and throw her hands upwards before making her own versions of symbols.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Neo glanced down at the girl before silently giggling to herself and stooping down to Snowflake's height. She smiled brightly towards the smaller girl before she shook her hands and began playing rock, paper, and scissors with the white haired child, much to Snowflake's amusement as she giggled happily before shouting the words over and over again loudly.

Both Weiss and Yang shared another look before glancing back down at their daughter and her new babysitter seemingly at a loss of what to do.

"Well, at least it'll keep things interesting around here!"

Weiss glanced over at the blonde before exhaling but adopting a smile on her face and nodding. Her wife in fact was correct; she wasn't exactly opposed to a mute girl watching her daughter, especially since Snowflake already seemed to take a strong liking to this woman. In fact it made Weiss wonder if her daughter could in fact _not_ like anyone.

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Weiss glanced to her left as Yang pulled her close to her. Weiss smiled at the touch before leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder and smiling at the sight of Snowflake being a sore loser and trying to cheat at the game against Neo as the other girl only smirked in victory.

_Looks like things in the Xiao-Long – Schnee household were going to stay interesting to say the least…_


	11. School & Friends

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks to a _certain someone _for making me want to type. Jerk. Lol j/k. This was a pretty fun chapter to write because I got to explain some little things about what's going on in other places in the story. Also there will be another ship announced in this story that I may give a bit of screen time too [Hint: I've done a one-shot on them before].**

**Anyways I hope you'll enjoy! I'll have the name descriptions and meanings at the end of the chapter!**

**Also last minute change to who the teacher is. I'm sure you'll like it. :)**

* * *

"I'll see you tonight, baby. Remember that Neo is going to be picking you up after school, okay Hun?"

Snowflake nodded her head happily as she jumped up with excitement trying to plant a kiss on her mommy's cheek. She could barely contain her joy from attending her first day of pre-school after all. Ever since this morning she'd been begging her mommy to hurry up so she could get there faster!

"I know mommy, I know!" Snowflake giggled out just as she watched her mother shake her head lightly and stoop down to her level.

"I'll see you tonight, Snowy." Weiss whispered into her daughter's ear before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead and receiving a wet one on her cheek, causing her to smile. "Be a good girl and make lots of friends okay?" Weiss said as she stood up.

"Uh huh!" The small girl exclaimed as she gave her mom a toothy grin and a thumbs up, reminding Weiss of Yang in more ways than one.

With that she watched as her daughter ran off towards the rest of the kids who were already gathered inside the large brightly colored room. Although Snowflake had been more than excited for this day to come, for Weiss she was anything but. She actually felt sadness grip her mind as she watched her daughter's long white hair sway side to side as she ran away.

Almost feeling the urge to cry, Weiss turned around to head out the door before literally bumping right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled before glancing up and spotting a familiar looking girl.

"Blake?"

"Weiss?"

Both girls looked at each other for a moment before Weiss' eyes trailed downwards towards a girl who looked almost identical to Blake, holding onto the girl's hand. If the Heiress didn't know any better, she'd think that the girl was Blake's…

"Y- You have a daught-?!" Weiss asked a little too loudly suddenly before Blake slapped her hand over Weiss' mouth, shushing the girl.

Blake blushed slightly before responding to her old teammate's outburst. "I see you've gained Yang's subtle nature, Weiss. But no, this is my little cousin Kateia…" Blake introduced as the smaller girl now known as Kateia glanced up at Weiss with the same golden eyes as Blake's own.

Weiss nodded her head slowly before coughing to herself and regaining her earlier composure. Maybe she really was adopting a lot of Yang's tendencies now.

But glancing down at Kateia now, Weiss smiled and knelt down to the girl's height. Seeing her up close now, the girl looked like a carbon copy of Blake. She had the same colored eyes, the same black hair that reached to her shoulders, and the same Faunus ears albeit smaller which sat on the top of her head. One thing Weiss did realize though was that Kateia didn't seem to wear a bow to hide her Faunus heritage.

"Hello Kateia, I'm Weiss! I was your cousin's old teammate. Nice to meet you!" Weiss introduced as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Kateia on the other hand narrowed her golden eyes before turning her head away from the Heiress with a huff.

"Kateia, don't be rude! Say hello." Blake ushered the girl before flashing an apologetic smile to Weiss. "Sorry, she's just really anti-social."

Weiss only chuckled. "Reminds me of someone I knew back in the day actually."

Blake blushed and prepared to retort towards the girl before Kateia spoke up.

"Why were you friends with a _human_, Blake? And isn't she the Schnee girl that my mom and dad told me about?"

The three descended into a silence for a moment as Weiss shuffled on her feet awkwardly. Although she had attempted to better her family name and its laws towards the Faunus it seemed that the past was hardwired into a few.

Keeping her smile on though, Weiss didn't let Kateia's comment faze her. "Well not all humans are bad, Kateia!" Weiss explained before turning and pointing towards her daughter who was already talking to a few other kids. "See that girl with the white hair like mine? She loves meeting new people, why don't you go and talk to her?"

She watched as the small Faunus girl gave her a doubtful look before looking over towards the other kids. A flash of apprehension was seen on the girl's face before she looked up towards Blake.

"It'll be okay, Kat. Everyone here is nice, I promise." Blake reassured her cousin before letting go of her hand.

"But… W- What if they don't li-" Kateia started before a flash of white bounded into view!

"Auntie Kitty!" A bright and cheery voice cried out as Weiss, Blake, and Kateia all looked towards the source of the shout.

Snowflake sprinted straight into Blake's legs hugging them tightly as she giggled uncontrollably. "Auntie Kitty, Auntie Kitty!"

Blake smirked towards the little girl as she patted her head. "Hello to you too, Snow." Blake uttered before she nudged her cousin towards the other girl. "There's someone I want you to meet, Snowflake! This is Kateia, my little cousin."

Snowflake quickly let go of Blake's legs and turned to face the new girl in question. Her bright lilac eyes only widened as she stared into Kateia's nervous face before smiling.

"She looks just like Auntie Kitty!" Snowflake announced loudly, bouncing up and down happily.

Both Blake and Weiss laughed before Snowflake jumped towards the now timid Faunus child, startling her a bit.

"I'm Snowflake! What's your name?"

All eyes turned towards Kateia as the girl tried to hide behind her hands and said nothing.

"Her name's Kateia, Snowflake." Weiss answered politely. "Do you think you can be friends with her?" She then asked towards her hyperactive daughter.

Snowflake nodded her head towards her mother before tilting her head at Kateia for a moment as if thinking. The sudden quietness from Snowflake even caused the other girl to peek between her fingers at the white haired girl before suddenly Snowflake smirked.

"Cousin Kat!" Snow uttered loudly which caused both Blake and Weiss to laugh out.

Kateia on the other hand only gave the girl a confused look. "Only Blake can call me th- Hey! What are you doing?!"

Without warning, Snowflake reached for Kat's hand and pulled the girl along with her while still keeping her giant smile. "Come on, Kat! Let's go play with everyone else!"

Weiss continued to watch as her daughter pulled a slightly resistant Kat along towards the other kids; some of whom she recognized as well. Just for a moment though she saw an image of herself and the rest of Team RWBY when they had first met. It was then that she knew that her daughter and Kateia were going to be great friends… Over time of course.

"They'll get along I hope." Blake mumbled towards Weiss as she too watched the kids run off together.

Weiss nodded before smiling. "Snowflake leaves no person unfriended, plus I think she's taken quite the liking towards Kat."

The two women continued their small talk until the assigned kindergarten teacher finally spoke up, earning the attention of all the kids in the classroom.

"Okay everyone, class is starting!" A man with bright orange hair who was dressed far too formally in what appeared to be a white suit announced while standing at the front of the room.

"Starting today I will be your teacher, Mr. Torchwick!"

Both Weiss and Blake giggled to themselves as they watched their old enemy turned teacher try to gain the attention of the classroom and failing as the kids all continued playing and horsing around.

"I can't believe he's a teacher now." Weiss mused out loud as she made her way towards the door to leave with Blake.

"Yeah, who knew some time in jail would cause him to reform into such a contributing member of society." The ebon haired Faunus replied with a chuckle.

Both women left the building as they waved their goodbyes before heading off in opposite directions. But back inside the classroom however, things were just starting for the class of Roman's Little Torches Kindergarten School!

After finally getting everyone to listen to him and sit down in a circle on the carpet, Roman cleared his throat as he glanced towards all the little kids around him. Contrary to popular belief about him, when he was still a career criminal, he actually didn't mind children. Becoming a teacher was something he _did_ want to do. He just needed a push in the right direction.

"Alright everyone, since it's the first day of school how about we all introduce ourselves?" He asked with a smile. "Anyone want to go first?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a single hand shot up.

"Me! Me!" A girl with familiar looking white hair yelled happily as she stood up.

"Hi everyone! I'm Snowflake Summer Xiao-Long – Schnee! I love having fun, playing with my mama and mommy, and making friends!" She declared cheerfully before preforming a polite bow and dropping back on the ground.

Mr. Torchwick raised an eyebrow at the girl's name, instantly recognizing most of them before clapping his hands. "Very good, Snowflake. Who's next?" He asked.

"Oh, oh! Me next!"

All eyes turned towards a boy with bright orange hair almost like his own but there was a streak of black running through his bangs. He wore a small smirk with his turquoise eyes glistening with something akin to mischief as he stood up, pulling the girl who was sitting next to him up as well.

"My name's Cheng Ren! I like pancakes, explosions, and sleeping!" He introduced himself before he nudged the girl next to him. "And this is my sister, Hilja! Mom and dad say we're twins even though we don't look alike."

Looking at the other girl next to him, all eyes turned towards Hilja expectantly. The girl looked absolutely terrified by the attention before Cheng sighed and slapped her on the back for encouragement.

"Don't be shy, say hi to everyone! Remember, mom said that you can't be a sloth!"

Hilja pouted at her brother before she stepped forward and politely bowed to everyone while still looking extremely nervous. She had long black hair that seemed to reach down to her back with a streak of orange running through her bangs. Her pink eyes looked terrified of the crowd in front of her but she swallowed and started to speak…

"H- Hello… My name is H- Hilja Ren and I like to read, cook, and…-"

"And she helps my dad make awesome pancakes!" Cheng then burst out loudly, earning laughter from all the other kids.

"Can she make chocolate pancakes?! They're my favorite!" Snowflake boomed out.

"Chocola- How have I never heard of this?!" Cheng asked excitedly before rushing towards Snowflake as the two of them started to jump for joy.

"You mean there's chocolate _inside_ the pancakes?"

"Yeah huh! And it's all melty and gooey! It's mm-mm good!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Coughing to get the attention of the kids once again, Roman clapped his hands quickly to silence all the chatter.

"Okay okay, next up is…?" He asked before he saw Snowflake point towards the girl who was sitting next to her with black hair.

Shrugging his shoulders, Roman pointed towards said girl. "How about you?"

He watched as golden eyes darted around nervously before shaking her head no. Roman was about to pass the girl until Snowflake once again stood up, interrupting his plans.

"No, no! You can't skip! Come on, I'll do it with you, Kat!" She said as she pulled the girl to her feet much in the same fashion that Cheng did with his sister.

Now standing in front of the class, Kat seemed to shrink into herself as her eyes started to water. She had no idea what to tell these people. She didn't know anyone here and she just wanted to go home. She didn't want to move to Vale! She didn't want to be left alone! She just wanted to stay with Blake and-!

"Everyone this is Kateia but I call her Cousin Kat 'cause she looks like Auntie Kitty!" Snowflake's bright voice cheered out, cutting into Kat's thoughts.

"She has cute kitten ears and she's quiet, but she's gonna be my best friend! I can tell because my mama told me that Blake and her were partners and are best friends! So Kat and me are going to be best friends too!"

Snowflake flashed everyone a giant grin after her drawn-out explanation but just as Mr. Torchwick was about to tell the smaller girl not to decide things on her own, Kat suddenly spoke up…

"It's Kat and I…"

Snowflake turned towards the other girl before tilting her head.

"Huh?"

Kateia turned to face the white haired girl with a slight blush on her face.

"You said Kat and me. That's wrong, it's Kat and I." She repeated.

Snowflake looked thoughtful for a second before holding a thumbs up towards everyone and smiling.

"Kat and _I_ are going to be best friends!"

Everyone started laughing at the girls before they both took their seats and the introductions continued. For Kateia however she couldn't help but glance over at Snowflake. The girl was still smiling and looking towards the next kid who was introducing themselves.

Looking past her white hair and into the bright lilac eyes that seemed to be filled with energy, Kat felt herself smile a bit before looking down at the space between them. Both she and Snowflake were still holding hands from when they had stood up together.

And Kateia didn't feel the urge to let go at all…

* * *

**Kateia - Gloom in Greek.**

**Cheng - Orange in Chinese**

**Hilja (Hiljainen) - Quiet in Finnish**


	12. Surprises & Dinner

**A/N: Been a while, sorry. Not really in the mood for typing but decided to knock this one out as I listened to some awesome music and drink. This chapter may be based on some true events that recently took place this weekend lol. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to check out my profile if you're interested in my next story, which will be an original work!**

**Until next time.**

* * *

"And then Mr. Torchwick said that I was the loudest one in the class and that I should be playground monitor!" Snowflake stated proudly as she continued hopping up and down while she held her momma's hand as they walked.

Yang held her smile as she nodded slowly at what her small and energetic daughter was telling her, glancing both ways before she pulled the girl along to cross the street.

"That's nice, Snow. What else happened at school?"

Snowflake seemed to ponder the question for a moment before bursting out into another one of her adorable bright smiles that Yang knew she had gotten from her.

"Oh! Cheng and Hilja said that I could come to their birthday party next week!" Snow shouted happily. "Cheng said that he asked his mom if they could have chocolate pancakes and she said yes! I told him about them!"

Yang couldn't help but giggle at her daughter. The girl was unbelievably cute when excited. She was glad to be back home in Vale now, as she had missed Snowflake's first day of school last week when she was assigned a particularly difficult mission outside the kingdom. Luckily for her though, Ozpin had given her a couple of weeks off from official huntress business and now Yang was back home enjoying family life again.

This brought her to where she was right now; on her way to the grocery store with Snowflake. Weiss had been gone all morning and afternoon due to a meeting involving the SDC, and Yang wanted to make up for the days she had been gone.

Although she knew Weiss would never admit it out loud, the blonde knew that her wife got extremely lonely when she wasn't home. This is why she was glad that Snowflake acted the way she did; which Weiss had always said was reminiscent of the blonde. She knew that Snowflake helped keep her mommy company the days she wasn't home.

So now Yang wanted to prepare dinner for the other girl. Granted she was never much of a cook but… it was the thought that counts, right? Plus with thanksgiving coming up soon she wanted to give Weiss a break from cooking all the time.

"Well…" Yang started as she walked into the well-lit grocery store with Snowflake in tow. "We'll have to buy an awesome present for the twins soon."

She watched as Snowflake's eyes lit up and Yang knew exactly was on the girl's mind.

"For the _twins_, Snowy. Not for you."

She watched the hopeful lilac eyes dim a bit before she ruffled her daughter's hair playfully and focused back on the task at hand… Preparing dinner for Weiss along with Snowflake's help.

"So, Snow… What should we cook for mommy tonight?"

Yang herself glanced around the huge supermarket, noting all the customers who were shopping around them. This was like a strange land to her, she never really stepped foot into a market before. And the times she had, she accompanied Weiss, albeit grudgingly, but never really focused on what her wife bought.

"Mommy likes to eat ice cream!" Snowflake announced as she pointed her little finger towards the frozen aisles of the store.

"I know she does, Snow, but I don't think she'd appreciate it if that was what we made for dinner." Yang giggled out before her eyes spotted a familiar looking person…

About three aisles down, pushing her own cart was an obvious feminine figure that was looking at something on one of the shelves. The bright red hair was undeniable as to who it was and Yang quickly walked towards the person from behind and was about to call out their name.

"Pyrrha!"

"Pyr."

Yang stopped short of the redheaded girl just as she turned to glance at her before another familiar looking girl bound into view holding a box of something before the girls locked onto her own surprised ones.

"Yang, hey!"

It took a moment for the blonde to register her old partner standing there before she smiled back towards the girl.

"Hey, Blake!" Yang greeted before glancing between both her and Pyrhha who smiled back towards the blonde. "And hey Pyrrha! What are you two doing here?" She then asked.

She couldn't help but notice the nervous look they shared between themselves before smiling back at the blonde.

"W- We're shopping of course, a foreign concept to you I know." Blake answered with a smirk. "The burning question though is what in fact are _you_ doing here? I thought it was Weiss who did all the cooking in your place."

Yang feigned hurt as she placed her hand over her heart in mock pain. "You wound me so dear old partner! But I must tell you… I can in fact cook!"

Both Blake and Pyrhha laughed at this before Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, you and I both know that you can't cook." She replied before she knelt down and smiled at Snowflake who was waving at her energetically. "Hello, Snowflake!"

Snowflake only beamed at the attention she now had and jumped into Blake's open arms. "Hi Auntie Kitty!"

"Kateia is over there if you want to say hi." Blake said while pointing down the aisle where she had walked from.

It didn't take any other words for Snowflake to detach herself from Blake and run down the aisle in search of Kateia, while yelling the girl's name loudly.

"By the Gods, she as loud as you are, Yang." Pyrrha chuckled out as she leaned against the cart to which Yang only rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well what can I say; I am a pretty awesome role model."

"One who can't cook, of course." Blake jested before Yang elbowed the other girl playfully.

"Alright enough with the truth, I know I suck at cooking." Yang admitted. "But I want to cook for Weiss tonight…" She started before she had an idea pop into her head.

"What do you guys recommend I make her?" She asked to both Pyrrha and Blake to which both girls shared a look before smirking.

* * *

"Alright, Snow!" Yang announced proudly as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail behind her and began to slip into an apron that read _'Good lookin' is cookin' _which she had just bought.

"You ready?" She asked towards her daughter who was fidgeting with her own hair, trying to tie it just the way Yang had before the blonde knelt down and did it for her.

"Yep! I'm ready momma!" Snow cheered out as she proudly thumped her fist against her chest.

Yang gave her daughter a firm nod before looking at the various ingredients lined up on the expensive countertop in the kitchen, before she turned her gaze towards the illuminated blue numbers on the stove. It read 7:22 pm which left plenty of time for Snowflake and herself to prepare dinner for Weiss. Her wife would be home at 9 and both Blake and Pyrrha's dinner suggestion would only take about forty minutes.

"Peppered fillet steak with parsley potatoes." Yang whispered to herself as she looked over everything once more. "Easy peasy!"

"Easy peasy!" Snowflake cheered out as well.

Yang's smile widened at that before she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a pot from the cabinet and went to fill it up with water from the sink. Both Blake and Pyrrha both stated that Weiss would absolutely love this dish.

"Snow, open up the bag and take out the potatoes."

Snowflake threw another salute towards her momma as she reached up on her tip-toes and pulled the heavy bag of potatoes down to the floor, nearly falling down in the process. The small girl tore open the plastic with her hands, pretending them to be wrapping on a birthday gift, and emptied the brown vegetables onto the floor.

"Done!" She announced just as Yang finished filling the large pot with water and placed it on the stove.

"Good… now this next part is going to be hard, you think you can do it, Snowy?" Yang asked as she grabbed a potato peeler from a drawer.

"I can do anything, momma! Even Mr. Torchwick says so!" Snow answered with a giggle.

Although tentatively, Yang handed the potato peeler to her daughter. "Okay good, I need you to peel all those potatoes then I'll put them in the pot, okay?"

"Got it!"

As soon as Yang turned around to start preparing the steaks and seasonings, Snowflake went to work. The smaller girl grinded the peeler against the potatoes, shaving off the brown skin and getting them ready. Though she did manage to mess up a few times, she was sure she was doing a spectacular job!

But as she neared finishing her job, she noticed that her momma was busy working on the other half of the meal…

Not wanting to bother her momma while she was working, Snowflake gripped one of her freshly peeled potatoes in both hands and walked towards the stove. She could see the massive silver pot that sat above her on the stove but didn't let that deter her.

In one swift movement, Snowflake tossed the potato up into the air and watched on with eyes full of amusement as the vegetable soared in the air. Snow couldn't hold back the squeal of joy as the potato reached its peak before plopping perfectly into the pot with a sizzle.

"Nice shot, Snowy!" Her momma cheered on from where she was rubbing seasonings onto the steak. "I bet you can't do that for the rest of them!"

"You're on, momma!" Snow answered with a whip of her own ponytail as she trotted back to her potatoes before picking two of them up this time and narrowing her eyes.

She saw her mother looking at her now with a hint of a smirk, but Snowflake focused on where the pot was before hefting one of the potatoes in her right hand. She took a second to steady herself before jumping and tossing it into the air.

She watched the white vegetable soar perfectly towards its objective and bouncing off the side of the pot before falling into the water.

"Score!" She cheered out before throwing the next one she held and watching it once again land inside the pot.

Yang however was a little surprised by that. She wasn't really expecting her daughter to be able to continuously make every throw, but there she was, dangerously tossing potatoes into a boiling pot of water…

_'Weiss would kill me if she found out.'_

But glancing back at the stove and dodging a potato that soared through the air, Yang saw that it was already 8:17 pm. She wasn't even done preparing the steak yet and she still had to preheat the oven as well!

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Yang chanted out as she smirked wickedly at what she was about to do.

"Ready to see some magic, Snowy?" Yang called out before immediately hearing a potato hit the ground and a scampering of feet as the girl ran towards where she was.

"Really momma, really?" Snow asked as she jumped up and down as if trying to get a better view. "You're gonna do magic?!"

"Mhm!" Yang hummed as she focused her aura to her hands letting loose a blazing heat that emanated from them just as a spark of orange flame materialized.

Focusing the flame on the steak, Yang smiled as Snowflake's gasps of awe were heard. She loved showing Snowflake her semblance when Weiss wasn't around.

"Bigger bigger!" Snowflake encouraged as her twinkling lilac eyes were focused on the flame.

"Sure thing, baby!"

Yang let the flame get even hotter and bigger as Snowflake applauded while giggling. "More more!"

And Yang was only too happy to oblige, quickly forgetting about the steak she was aiming her flame at. Easily letting loose more heat and fire, the blazing inferno which now consumed almost the entire counter set off the smoke alarm in the kitchen which quickly caused the blonde to extinguish her semblance.

"Oh crap!" She muttered as the smoke that hung in the air lingered.

It was when Snowflake clutched the fabric of her pants that Yang looked down at a beaming Snow and smirked.

"Momma, you used too much fire on the steak!"

Yang felt her stomach drop as she quickly looked at the charred steak now on the counter. Burned past the point of recognition.

"Talk about _swell done_." The blonde mumbled as she felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket.

Quickly fishing the device out, Yang swallowed in fear at the name 'My Little Ice Queen' before hitting the answer button.

"H- Hey Weiss!" Yang stuttered as she already heard the woman on the other line sigh.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did this time, Yang. Anyways I'll be home in about fifteen minutes; I got out of the meeting a little early."

Yang felt her eyes snap to the clock and then back at the mess in the kitchen that she made before down at Snowy who was now smashing the remaining potatoes on the floor with the potato peeler and making an even bigger mess.

"I- I'll see you when you get home babe." Yang said into the scroll before swallowing nervously once more. "You love me no matter what, right Weissy?" She asked hesitantly.

Weiss however only exhaled on the other line and Yang could picture her wife pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Yes, I love and will always love you, Yang… Even if you burned the house down."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that before smiling. "I didn't quite burn it down but I'll see you soon! Love ya!" She shouted into the phone, quickly hanging up right as she heard Weiss begin to ask what she had meant.

But now she had barely enough time to make anything fancy so she would settle on the one meal that was always tried and true. A dinner so familiar and delicious to her, one that made her mouth water and could even make Ruby stop her rambling…

It was time for…

Mac and cheese!

Not just any ol' mac and cheese though. Yang glanced over at the still boiling pot that was filled with the peeled potatoes and had an idea before tapping Snowflake on the head.

"You ready for round two, Snow? Mommy is almost home and we have to hurry!"

She watched her daughter jump up and give another one of her ridiculous salutes.

"Good, go get the table ready and I'll handle the food."

* * *

Reaching for the door handle of her luxurious apartment which she shared with her oaf of a wife and her beautiful daughter, Weiss Schnee, executive director of the Schnee Dust Corporation turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She half expected an explosion to go off with the way Yang had been acting on the phone, but oddly… nothing happened.

She let herself in before shutting the door and catching a strong scent of a vanilla in the air. Almost smelling like the bottle of her expensive air freshener that she had bought not long ago…

Knowing that this was the work of Yang, Weiss dropped her suitcase by the door and kicked off her heels while making her way towards the living room where she could hear the television.

"Yang! Did you use the entire bottle of air freshener in the whol-" Weiss started before she stopped mid-sentence and took in sight in front of her.

Both Yang and Snowflake were seated at the table with said table set up for three. Weiss could see that all the plates had steaming food on them with the utensils already placed perfectly as well.

Weiss had to shake her head once, twice, three times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Y- You cooked dinner?" Weiss asked perplexed as she slowly walked towards the table.

"I helped too, mommy!" Snowflake stated with a smile.

"Yeah! I told you I- we could cook!" Yang said while winking towards Snowflake.

As Weiss neared the table and prepared to sit down, she now spotted what was on her plate and couldn't help but laugh. It was a plate of macaroni and cheese with a twist it seemed. There were cut up potatoes mixed in as well.

Though she had grabbed a quick bite to eat before she came home, Weiss made sure to keep quiet about that. It was odd times like this that she really loved her wife. Yang always knew what to do to surprise her, and even though she knew the blonde was a lousy cook, it was the thought that mattered.

Scooping a forkful of the mac and cheese, Weiss took a bite and savored the basic but loving meal and happily nodded her head towards Snowflake.

"Snowy, baby, you helped make this too?" She asked right after she swallowed.

"Yeah! I peeled the potatoes!" Snowflake answered happily as she took her own scoop of food and shoved it into her mouth.

Weiss smiled towards her wife now who wore a shaky smirk before Snowflake continued.

"Then I threw them into the pot on the stove while momma lit the entire kitchen on fire with magic, mommy! You should have seen it was so cool!"

It took a moment to realize what was just said but Weiss felt her entire body go rigid at her daughter's words before she turned an accusing glare towards Yang who was now looking everywhere but her.

"You… What?!"

"It was like whoosh! Tssssst! Bwaaaah!" Snowflake continued explaining happily as she shoveled more and more food into her mouth.

"It- It was only like _half_ the kitchen." Yang mumbled before looking up at her between her eyelashes with the puppy look she had stolen from Ruby. "And you said you'd love me no matter what! Remember?!"

Weiss felt her grip on the metal fork tighten as she involuntarily let her semblance leak out a bit. The temperature dropped dramatically as Yang looked absolutely terrified.

But exhaling and not wanting to ruin the moment in which both her daughter and her wife cooked dinner for her, Weiss took in a deep breath and took another bite of the macaroni and cheese, this time getting a piece of potato with it and chuckled.

She'd deal with the kitchen fiasco later, for now she just wanted to enjoy the meal that was prepared by her wife and child. She could only imagine the struggles of what had transpired in the kitchen but oddly she found it difficult to get mad about it. She truly loved those two… and though she'd never admit it to Yang, she actually loved her macaroni and cheese.


	13. Ice Cream & Misinterpretations

**A/N: Been a while, sorryz. Been focusing on my main story and just being generally lazy on the typing. But here's a short chapter for you guys! Oh yeah, feel free to throw some more suggestions you guys wanna see Snowflake or the rest of the family in!**

**Also also! Check out my sister's new story! - Backdraft by Jacklyn Frost! **

**It's awesome... and Snowflake even shows up in it too! :D ****Until next time!**

* * *

"Bye Snow! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Snowflake."

"Later gator!"

As the classroom emptied out and parents came to pick up their children, Snowflake stood happily at the exit as she waved off her friends. Never once did her smile falter, though she knew both her mama and mommy weren't going to be able to pick her up today. She knew that she would see them both tonight!

Plus her mama promised that she'd take her to the park tomorrow! She couldn't wait!

But as Snowflake pictured what fun she and her mama would have tomorrow at the park, her bright lilac eyes spotted a familiar head of white, brown, and pink walking towards her school.

"Miss Ice Cream! Miss Ice Cream!"

Even before her babysitter could even reach the front steps, Snowflake jumped up and down in anticipation as she watched the other girl's face break into a knowing smile. With a dainty wave, Neo walked towards Snowflake as she jumped into her legs, hugging them with all her might.

"Miss Ice Cream!" Snowflake greeted once more as she quickly gathered her backpack and grabbed ahold of the woman's hand. "It's almost Friday!"

Neo only nodded her head politely and smiled as she listened and led Snowflake down the sidewalk.

"And today at school during playtime, we played tag!" Snowflake reiterated happily. "And I was it! But I found everyone really really fast!"

Neo tilted her head at that before tapping a finger on her chin. Though she knew Snowflake didn't know how to sign, she figured out that the small girl was surprisingly perceptive of body language.

And it had the desired effect.

Snowflake frowned at the other girl before puffing out her cheeks.

"I _am_ fast! Ask anyone in my class!" The hyperactive girl whined. "I even beat Cheng in a race the other day… But Cousin Kat is faster than me… but I'm the second fastest in my class!"

Neo only smiled and gently pat the girl on her head which only caused Snowflake to giggle.

But before Neo prepared to cross the road with Snowflake, there was a little store that caught her attention. Quickly deciding that she'd like to treat herself and Snowflake to a treat, she silently pointed towards the little parlor shop which of course got Snowflake's full and undivided attention.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Neo was powerless to fight against the smile that formed on her face as she watched Snowflake bounce up and down in joy. It wouldn't have been wrong to say that she too wanted to jump as well. She _did_ love ice cream.

"Can we get some? Can we, can we?" Snowflake's high pitched voice asked.

Knowing even if she wanted to say no, Neo was powerless against those purple orbs that stared up at her with a childlike longing that warmed her heart.

Quickly nodding yes, Snowflake cheered before they both crossed the street towards the store, with the hyperactive girl barely able to contain her enthusiasm as they did so.

But once they made it to the door and walked inside, Neo was powerless herself to feel her excitement rising. The aroma of freshly made cream and other sweets assaulted her nose. But it seemed as if her adorable companion wanted to waste no time, already tugging on her sleeve.

"Miss Ice Cream, we have to hurry before they run out!" She whined, almost pulling her towards the counter.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Neo let herself be pulled and immediately spotted the employee behind the counter giving Snowflake a friendly smile and wave.

"I bet you really love ice cream, huh?" The young employee asked towards the little bundle of white energy as Snowflake nodded her head happily. "Yeah huh! It's so good!"

"And what's your favorite flavor?"

Snowflake pondered this for a moment though as her face scrunched up as if she were deep in thought. Though to anyone else the display would have been cute and funny, but to Neo, she truly understood what Snowflake was thinking about. It was a serious and delicate matter when it came to ice cream. Especially when trying to choose favorites!

"Cotton candy ice cream!" She finally replied with a bright smile.

Neo nodded her head with Snow's answer. Cotton candy ice cream was indeed a rare delicacy that was worthy of being a favorite. Rating pretty high on her list as well.

The girl behind the counter giggled before deciding to ask one final question though.

"Why is that one your favorite?"

This time however, Neo noticed that Snowflake didn't skip a beat on her answer.

"Because my momma says that mommy melts in her mouth just like cotton candy but she tastes like ice cream."

…

It took even Neo a moment to understand what Snowflake had just said, but before she could even realize it, the small girl kept going.

"I asked momma if I could taste too, but she said that I couldn't! And mommy got mad when I asked too, saying that momma talks too loud."

Feeling herself blush at the words coming from Snowflake's mouth, Neo quickly put her hand atop Snow's head and slowly shoved her away from the confused looking girl at the counter.

Meeting eye to eye with the worker, Neo could see the gears working in her mind as well as she realized what Snowflake had said. Realizing that the girl was probably misinterpreting that Neo was Snowflake's parent, she quickly pointed at the menu on the counter towards her favorite, Neapolitan ice cream as well as Snowflake's favorite … Cotton candy.

Neither girl uttered a word as she paid and got their selected treats. The damage was already done.

Turning from the counter with ice cream in both hands, Neo handed Snowflake hers as they walked towards the exit, with Snowflake already licking at her own and letting out squeals of excitement.

But for Neo, she could only stare into her vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavored delight and blush even harder.

_Weiss… cream?_


	14. Battles & Playtime

**A/N: Whoo, new chapter. I had no idea where I was going with this lol**

* * *

"Drop the mast and ready the cannons mateys! Prepare for battle!"

Snowflake raised her fist to the sky as she stood proudly on top of the roof of the jungle gym that she and her friends occupied. She glanced down towards her fellow pirates as they attended to their duties and prepared to do battle against the vile crew of her enemies led by none other than…

"Hah!" A loud shout rang out from across the playground. "You and your dastardly crew of weaklings will never win against us!"

Snowflake lowered her fist and pointed it towards the orange haired boy who shouted his doubts towards her and pointed towards him.

"I'll make you eat those words General Cheng Ren!" She announced.

She looked down towards her allies and spotted her fellow pirates raising the little rocks they found on the ground, ready to let loose and open fire towards Cheng's own jungle gym across the sandpit on the playground.

"Today!" She bellowed towards her soldiers. "We do battle against the evil General named Cheng!"

She watched her little friends peer up towards her as she spoke, and she felt like a true leader then as pride welled up in her small chest. Though she couldn't see out of her left eye as she covered it up with a Band-Aid to pretend it was an eyepatch.

"Too long has Cheng and his crew hogged the swing set! Too long have we had to wait our turn to play on the monkey bars! Too long have we had to wait our turn to play dodgeball! But no longer!" She called out.

She peered into the eyes of the nodding faces who looked up at her, some of them cheering and some of them with tears in their eyes. They believed in her.

"Today!" Snowflake roared. "We. Will. Be. Free!"

A chorus of cheers cried out then as Snow hoisted the small tree branch that was holstered on her belt and pointed it towards her targets.

"Ready the cannons!"

Eight hands raised themselves in the air. Each with a rock in their grasp.

"Aim cannons!"

The readied hands steadied as each kid picked their target across the playground outside.

Snowflake stared Cheng down as he looked back at her, his own soldiers holding their backpacks up in preparation to deflect the incoming rocks she was getting ready to let loose.

"Fire!"

Snowflake watched with great joy as dozens of gray pebbles sailed through the air. Most were way off course but quite a few bombarded the many children who stood against her and her comrades. Though not enough of them as they still held their backpack shields up in defense.

But Snowflake was undeterred.

"Ready the second barrage!" She ordered, still standing on the roof of the jungle gym.

She watched another volley of pebbles sail through the sky and right towards Cheng and his crew. But it looked like this barrage was also deflected. And right when the last pebble bounced harmlessly away as it was blocked did she frown in disappointment. They had spent quite some time collecting all that ammunition.

"Is that all you got?" She heard Cheng taunt out from behind his own backpack.

Snowflake gritted her teeth as she stomped her foot down. She hopped off the roof of the jungle gym and joined her friends inside the "cabin" of her make pretend ship where her best friend and "strategist" was waiting.

"Captain, what do we do? We didn' put a dent in them!" Emery told her, his black eyes and green hair twinkling in the sun.

Snow placed a hand at his shoulder to calm the boy down. "Fear not First-Mate, we will be victorious!"

She watched as her words resonated in him as he grinned, a giant gap between his teeth.

Though through the crowd of kids in the interior of the "ship" with her, Snow spotted just the girl she was looking for sitting with her back against the wall with her head in a book as usual.

"Cousin Kat!" Snow called towards her friend. "Cousin Kat, what do we do? They're unaffected by our cannons!" She explained.

Kateia only sighed as she struggled to ignore the complaining girl who loomed above her worriedly. She wanted nothing more than to just finish this book; she wanted nothing to do with Snowflake's wild imagination and childish games. She already got dragged to sit in this plastic contraption that Snow had earlier dubbed the "S. S. Fun Patrol".

"Kaaaaaaaaaaat!" Snowflake whined loudly as she threw herself around Kateia, hugging the small Faunus tightly. "I need your heeeelp! Operation Playground Freedom is gonna fail if we lose!"

Kat groaned loudly as she could no longer see her book now that Snowflake wrapped herself around her chest, obscuring her vision. All she wanted to do was read…

_But if I just give her some plan to do then she'll leave me alone._

Sighing to herself annoyed but not entirely uncomfortable with Snowflake hugging her, Kat pulled lightly on the other girl's white hair to get her attention.

"Ow!" Snowflake mewed as she looked up from Kat's chest, her arms still wrapped around her ebon haired friend.

"Listen up." Kat muttered, watching as lilac eyes twinkled happily at her words, so much so that Kateia had to fight against the smirk that threatened to show on her face.

"I'll tell you how to beat Cheng and his friends." Kat continued.

She watched Snow beam at her openly now, bouncing up and down like a puppy.

"How? How?" She asked.

But just as Kat formulated a plan to get Snowflake out of the inside of the jungle gym and let her get back to her reading, a torrent of thuds and clangs sounded above her. It came so suddenly and was so loud that Kateia almost thought that it had started raining, but she could still see the sun shining through the plastic bright yellow walls that enclosed her.

"Captain, Captain!" A girl Kat instantly recognized as Grace Winchester, her bunny ears bouncing as she ran into view. "We're under attack!"

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed but looked back towards Snowflake as the girl stood up, ready to give orders.

"Tell the crew to defend the ship at all cost! Get backpacks up to protect all the openings." She told Grace as the girl quickly nodded her head and bounded away to give the order.

But as Kat watched Snowflake stand tall and look off towards the other kids who looked to her as their leader, the ebon haired Faunus couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Of course Snowflake would be able to round up other kids to do battle against Cheng because she wanted to get more time on the swing set and other playground toys.

Though she was loud, pushy, and way too hyperactive… Snowflake was also charismatic for some reason. Kat noticed it quite some time ago. And while she still didn't agree with all the shenanigans that the white haired Xiao-Long girl dragged her into… she was really enjoying her time here in Vale now because of her.

"Okay Snow." Kat sighed out as she closed her book and stood up. "I'll tell you how to settle this feud between you and Cheng once and for all."

* * *

Here they stood, surrounded by their peers and comrades. The air was thick now but the gentle breeze that caressed her cheek was a welcome sensation.

The sun was hot, its rays in her eyes as Snowflake shed her sweater off, for she had to move unhindered.

The Band-Aid she kept over her left eye she peeled off, for she had to be able to see her opponent clearly.

She stared at the boy standing just a few feet away from her, his smile mischievous and his stance dangerous. Kat's plan had worked; Cheng had met her face to face to settle this once and for all. They would handle this like leaders.

In single combat.

Snow risked a glance around her. Allies and enemies alike encircled the two of them. She could see bruises and ouchies all over the other kids from their previous battle. But no more… No more would her comrades be injured for the cause. She'd be the one to settle this!

"I didn't think you'd actually face me one on one, vile Cheng." Snow goaded as she reached for the stick at her side as she took a step to her left with Cheng mirroring her movements.

"Hey, if someone challenges me to a duel I won't back down!" He answered loudly, his chest puffed out confidently.

They both pulled their sticks from their belt as they circled each other, like sharks circling their prey in the ocean. Neither struck first though, each holding a mutual respect for the other in the moment, but it was only a matter of time.

They were just waiting for the right moment.

"Come on Cap'n! You can do it!"

"General Cheng is our man! Beat her!"

"For the swing set! Do it for us Snow!"

Cheers and jeers filled the playground as both kids walked closer and closer towards each other but still not striking.

The moment was close at hand, the sun blazing down on both of them. Already they could feel the rough wood of their weapons biting into their palms but neither flinched away as they tightened their respective grips.

Eyes narrowed and breaths held… they prepared themselves to charge!

"For playground liberation!" Snow cried with her stick held high.

"For playground order!" Cheng replied loudly as he raised his own stick in a two-handed grip, poised to meet Snowflake head on!

…

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"Alright, alright! Everyone inside, playtime is over!"

And at the words of their teacher, Mr. Torchwick, the students froze. With a series of moans and groans that filled the air, the Torchwick's Little Torches dropped their toys and prepared to head back inside to class. With even Snow and Cheng laughing together as they raced each other to see who would get inside the classroom first.

But as everyone went inside together, talking and laughing almost as if they had just forgotten what had just transpired… Kat sighed to herself as she grabbed her book from where she left it at the jungle gym and let her head sag.

She was never going to finish reading at this rate.


	15. Waterslides & Love

**A/N: Been a while, sorry. I'm super busy but decided to type this up real quick as I couldn't focus on typing my other story. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Who else likes Snowflake and Kateia? :D**

**P.P.S. You all should check out _Backdraft by Jacklyn Frost!_ It also stars Snowflake!**

* * *

"Water! Slides! Yay!" Snowflake cheered out as the small girl already started running towards one of the many water slides in the park, much to Weiss' distress.

"Snow! Don't run off!" The bright white haired mother yelled after her rebellious daughter, to no avail. She already could see Snowflake weaving between the crowds of people who were also attending the Vale waterpark but luckily there weren't too many others today.

Glancing down at her left, Weiss gave Kateia a small smile and before she said any words, the spitting image of Blake slowly nodded her head and jogged after Snowflake.

"I'll look after her Mrs. Xiao-Long, don't worry." Kat called out, already hot on Snowflake's heels.

Groaning to herself that she had to task Kat with watching over the energetic ball of energy that was Snowflake, Weiss continued walking towards where her daughter had run and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted both girls, with Kateia scolding Snowflake near one of the attractions.

Looking at the two kids though reminding Weiss of her huntress days, back when their team argued constantly with each other over the smallest things… which only made them grow closer and stronger over time. Weiss knew that Kat and Snow were going to be great friends and remain so over time.

"What's got my hot wife smiling so beautifully?" Weiss heard Yang ask, just as a strong pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

Weiss quickly interlocked her hands into her wife's own as she felt Yang rest her head on her shoulder behind her.

"Just watching Kat and Snow over there." She answered, nodding her head towards the two kids. She couldn't help but chuckle as now Snowflake pulled Kateia towards the line that went to one of the bigger water slides with the ebon haired child trying her hardest to pull away.

Yang released her hold on Weiss from behind and grabbed her hand, urging her towards their daughter and friend.

"Reminds me of our old team a bit." Yang mused with a smile.

Weiss nodded her head at that, returning the grin before turning her eyes towards her wife's bathing suit. Yang was dressed in a golden two-piece swimsuit, filling it out quite nicely. Finished with the aviators that Weiss remembered getting her for her birthday last year, she had to admit that Yang was simply gorgeous. She knew that other people here at the park did double takes as the blonde walked by but it didn't bother Weiss in the slightest as she walked hand in hand with the blonde.

Yang was her wife after all. Sure it may have made her seem vain, but she was allowed to appear smug in that regard if she wanted to!

Weiss herself wasn't as brazen as her wife however. She was dressed in a simple one-piece swimsuit that was a mixture of white and blue, two of her favorite colors. She kept her hair in its traditional side ponytail, not that she mind however as Snowflake wore the exact same swimsuit that she was with the same hairstyle as well. Almost like a tiny version of herself, it was quite adorable, with even Yang taking pictures earlier while teasing the two of them.

"That it does." Weiss finally agreed, squeezing Yang's hand slightly. "Come on, let's go on the slide with them too!"

She pulled the blonde along with a smile with Yang herself letting out a laugh as she jogged to keep up with Weiss' pace. The two of them hopped in line right behind a cheerful Snow and a slightly deterred Kat as the two girls spoke.

"Kat, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Snowflake reassured towards her Faunus friend. "It's just water… and a slide! It'll be loads of fun!"

Kat on the other hand still seemed reluctant as the girl eyed the giant waterslide with a golden glare. It wasn't until Yang poked Weiss and whispered something in her ear that Kat finally spoke up.

"Not _all _cat Faunus are afraid of water." The small ebon haired girl growled towards Yang who held her hands up in protest.

"Whoa there kitty, I didn't think you'd hear me, sorry!" The blonde apologized, though it was obvious she didn't mean it as she burst out into another laughing fit.

"Of course she'd hear you, you oaf, she's a Faunus!" Weiss scolded, though she too was trying her hardest to suppress her laugh.

"I'm sorry Kat," Weiss continued. "It's just… you remind us of your cousin Blake."

Kat for her part just huffed and turned back towards a beaming Snowflake as the line moved. Snowflake however grabbed ahold of her friend's hand and happily followed the moving line with Kat in tow.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you! I promise!" Snow reassured, smiling brightly towards her feline friend who herself was powerless to fight against the broad smile as she returned it slightly.

"It's the least you can do…" The Belladonna muttered with a blush, though both Weiss and Yang took note at how she didn't let go of Snowflake's hand.

"They're so adorable together." Yang whispered into her wife's ear as the line crept forward slowly.

Weiss on the other hand elbowed the loud blonde. "When are you going to learn that she can hear you?" She asked incredulously. "Plus don't go trying to pair our little girl off with others already!"

"I just meant as friends Weissy, where has your mind been?" Yang scoffed.

Weiss only blushed at the comment before she collected herself and followed the line once more, ignoring Yang's comment until she felt familiar hands snake their way around her waist. Though she wasn't one for public displays of affection, Weiss couldn't help but melt into her wife's embrace from behind. It had been far too long since they as a family had been out on a little vacation together and she planned on enjoying it.

But Yang's hands turned from loving to borderline suspicious as they wiggled their way under the thin material she wore, Weiss frowned and playfully dug her elbow into the oaf's ribcage, ceasing her advance.

"Hey, hey, you can't stop a girl from trying!" Yang pleaded with another laugh as she released her wife before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Though as both Yang and Weiss watched their daughter and her friend continue talking, it seemed as if in no time at all that it was their turn. Climbing up the steps to the top of a daunting looking slide down, it was Weiss who first voiced her concerns, though making sure to make it look like she was looking out for their daughter and not for herself.

"D- Don't you think this is a little _too_ high for Snowflake, babe?" She asked towards her wife who walked behind her.

"It's not!" Snow cried out suddenly, looking back at her. "It's not, I'm fine, promise! I like this!"

Yang laughed at that, quickly coming to her daughter's aid.

"I agree." Yang added. "Little Snow has the blood of a Xiao-Long, no way she'll be scared of a little itty bitty slide like this, right Snow?"

Weiss watched with a frown as her daughter quickly agreed, continuing to pull a slightly nauseated looking Kat along as well.

_'There's my ticket!' _Weiss thought to herself as she watched Kat as the girl walked much more slowly beside Snow, still holding her hand however.

"B- But what about Kat?" Weiss asked, a little _too_ desperately. "She doesn't look like she wants to go down the slide… I should wait with her towards the bottom." Weiss added, slightly proud of her scheme.

But as she turned to glance over her shoulder at Yang, the blonde only wore a smug expression.

"I didn't know my beautiful and fearless wife was afraid of a little waterslide… I guess I learn something new about you every day."

Weiss clenched her teeth at the words. She knew Yang was just goading her but she was powerless against the provocation. The blonde always did know which buttons to push to get what reactions she wanted.

"I am _not_ scared of it!" Weiss huffed. "I was just looking out for Kat."

But as she looked forward, Weiss quickly noted that they were already at the top… and they were next to go down.

Quickly looking over the edge of the ride, she swallowed nervously. They were quite high up now, and even if she did want to run back down to the ground, where it was safe, she couldn't. At least not without inconveniencing all the other patrons who stood waiting in line behind them.

"You ready Kat?!" Snow's voice shouted out gleefully, returning Weiss to where she was.

She turned to see both Snow and Kat getting ready to go down the slide as a pair, with Snowflake seated behind Kat, arms and legs wrapped around the other girl as she held her.

"Three! Two! One! Gooooo!" Snow cried out as both she and a frightfully screaming Kateia disappeared down the twisting and turning waterslide until they were out of view, with only the cheers and lamentations of both girls filled the air.

"Oh man, that looks like so much fun!" Weiss heard Yang remark as the blonde already made her way towards the waiting slide, tugging her along.

"You want me to hold you and keep you safe, love?" Yang whispered into Weiss' ear as the blonde sat down with a wink.

Weiss glanced down the water slide as she edged ever closer to where she was supposed to sit and nodded nervously. She gave Yang a helpless look and knew that her wife would poke fun at her, but not at the moment. For right now, Yang would protect her.

The blonde gently sat Weiss down between her legs and wrapped her arms around her shaking body. Though she still wasn't mentally prepared for this_ ridiculously high_ waterslide, she did find comfort in Yang's arms wrapped protectively around her. Not to mention the large _assets_ that she rested her head against.

"I'll always protect you, Weiss." Yang whispered lovingly into her ear.

But before Weiss could so much at blush at the heartwarming comment did she feel her body lunge forward down the slide without warning. With nothing but an ear-splitting scream and a deathly fierce grip on Yang's forearm did Weiss Xiao-Long go down that waterslide.

To this day, it's still said that if you go down that same slide during the late afternoon, you can still hear the agonizing shrieks of the infamous Weiss.


	16. Thanksgiving & Decisions Part I

**A/N: I've been really really busy as of late. If you've been keeping track of my profile updates or hanging out in Discord, you'd know. I just have the time to update as much (especially my other stories) and for that I apologize. I'm very swamped with work.**

**Sorry, but enjoy this little chapter. I think I may make this a two or three part-er. We'll see. ****Thank you for the support though guys. Reviews and all that help me out.**

* * *

"Stop looking so helpless, Rubes, it'll be fine."

"B- But what if-"

"No buts or what ifs. I'm positive both your sister and her wife will love the news."

"But-!"

"I said no buts, little jewel! Now ring the doorbell already, this pot roast isn't getting any lighter!"

With a shaky sigh, Ruby rang the doorbell to her older sister's apartment that she shared with her small family.

_'Family…' _Ruby thought to herself as she waited. _'I want a family too… but…'_

Glancing over at the other woman who had come with her to her sister's home, Ruby eyed Cinder. The taller woman wore her hair in a low ponytail while she held the pot roast the two of them had cooked earlier. Dressed in a black sweater and dark blue jeans, Ruby could see just how happy the other woman was, though she tried to mask it with her usual look of boredom. No, she knew the truth… and Ruby knew why Cinder was in fact happy.

After all, she was too. They were about to embark on a whole new chapter of their lives. But they wanted to tell Yang and Weiss the news first. And they both decided that during Thanksgiving dinner would be the best place to do it, which was where they were now.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from behind the closed door. Though a few seconds later, both women could hear the sound of stomping little feet before the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Miss Fire Magic, Aunty Rubbles!" Snowflake cheered as she threw the door wide open.

Ruby quickly felt her earlier nerves vanish as she quickly knelt down and scooped her niece up into her arms. The moment she did however she was assaulted with tons of wet kisses by the small white haired girl.

"Hi Snow! Did your mama let you open the door or did you do it without asking?"

Ruby watched the lilac eyes belonging to Snow glisten with mischief at the question before she smiled a toothy grin. Ruby already got her answer, Snowflake was a little rebel when it came to rules it seemed. Reminding her just like a certain someone who just bound into view.

"Hey lil sis!" Yang greeted with a wave as she smiled before turning her glance towards Cinder who walked in behind Ruby and Snow, shutting the door behind her. "And heya Cinder!"

Cinder politely smiled back towards the blonde sister just as Snowflake reached out for Cinder to hold and hug her.

Swapping the plate she was holding to Ruby and taking Snowflake, Cinder held the young girl as Snowflake already started playing with Cinder's ponytail, causing both girls to giggle.

"Weiss, Ruby and her girlfriend are here!" Yang shouted down the hall before everyone followed her into the kitchen. The moment they had walked in however, Ruby had smelled the wonderful aroma of food and her mouth was watering.

Though as Yang led the others towards the dining room, which both Weiss and she had set up all day, said white haired woman walked out to greet their guests.

Though once Weiss made her way to the dining room where the others were, her light blue eyes instantly locked onto Cinder. Quickly remembering her meeting with the other woman at the grocery store a few weeks ago as well as the inappropriate things she had in her cart, Weiss' face instantly turned into a scowl. She never did particularly agree with most of Ruby's habits… and the crimson haired girl's choice in women was just another thing Weiss didn't like.

"Hello everyone," Weiss greeted casually as she quickly went to hug Ruby. "And… I'm glad to see you could make it as well, Cinder." She finished, giving a quick flash of a fake smile towards the taller woman who still held Snowflake.

Cinder for her part didn't seem to pick up on Weiss' pointed words as she smiled back at the other woman.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Weiss." Cinder replied sweetly. "Plus, I can't wait to taste your cooking. I never did get to thank you for the tips you gave me that day."

A shudder ran down Weiss' back but she managed to hold the shaky smile on her face. Instead of engaging Cinder on what would likely be another _depraved_ conversation, she instead turned to Ruby with a genuine smile.

"Hello Ruby, and yes, before you ask, I made you your custom chocolate chip pumpkin pie."

Weiss couldn't help but truly smile at Ruby's eyes. The silver orbs grew twice in size at her words with already the crimson haired girl making a beeline for the fridge with even Snowflake hopping down from Cinder's arms and close behind.

"For _dessert_." Weiss reiterated, much to Ruby's disappointment as she let out a sad groan.

But as the afternoon gave way to the evening, everyone was called to the table to get ready to eat, with both Snowflake and Ruby racing to get to the table first, almost as if the food was already almost gone. But to Weiss' surprise, everyone found their seats with no problem.

Ruby wasn't attacking the pumpkin pie and other sweets first, Yang wasn't throwing food at her sister, and Snowflake wasn't making her usual mess while speaking with her mouth full… It seemed as if everyone had grown up from the last Thanksgiving from last year. And for that Weiss was _thankful._

As the evening went on, with everyone eating however, Weiss could see that both Cinder and Ruby had gotten unusually quiet with both of them casting knowing glances at each other.

_'Are they fighting?'_ Weiss thought to herself as she took another bite of her meal.

Though if they were fighting that meant… That would mean that they just needed a little push to grow further apart! Of course, it was perfect! She'd be able to get Ruby away from that woman easily if they were already not getting along with each other.

It wasn't as if Weiss enjoyed scheming against her former partner but… she just couldn't understand what Ruby saw in Cinder. She couldn't even believe that Yang didn't mind her younger sister with that woman as well!

Casting a scowl towards Yang, Weiss made sure to channel anger into her eyes so that Yang wouldn't have any other choice but to notice it.

The blonde of course was happily munching on her own food, not even acknowledging her fierce glare.

'_Whatever. I can do this on my own!' _Weiss mused in her mind.

Turning her attention back towards the couple seated opposite to her, Weiss got ready to put her plan into action. She figured that she'd start with something simple. Something to just slightly gauge just how angry those two were with each other.

But just as Weiss coughed into her hand and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, Ruby spoke first…

And the words she spoke froze Weiss to her very bones.

"Cinder and I have decided to have a child!"


	17. Thanksgiving & Decisions Part II

**A/N: Been a while, sorry. Just haven't been feeling typing as of late as my fellow Discord peeps know. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things however though. Finally moved into my new house as well so that's a plus. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Things are a-happening!**

* * *

The entire room fell into silence and Weiss was sure that everyone could hear her heart beating then. She wasn't even sure what to think at the words! Surely it had to be a jest, Ruby couldn't be serious!

"S- Seriously…?" She sputtered, forcing her hand to remain steady as she held her fork.

Both Ruby and Cinder smiled at each other before the older woman subtly leaned closer to Ruby and nodded her head.

"Yes," Cinder answered, a bright smile gracing the woman's face. "Both Ruby and I have been talking it over now for a while and…"

"And!" Ruby interjected happily. "We both decided that we should do it!"

At her words, the younger sister turned and smiled once more towards Cinder whom slipped an arm around the other girl in a loose embrace.

Silence once again filled the air as Weiss felt her eyes want to widen further but couldn't. She turned towards Yang but the blonde's face was turned up into a smile so bright that Weiss thought she'd need to put on sunglasses for a second.

"Ruby, that's amazing!" The blonde yelled, hopping out of her chair. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"I know! I'm going to be a mom!" Ruby jumped up, mimicking her older sister as the two leapt into each other's arms, hugging and almost dancing.

"And I'm going to be a big sister!" Snowflake then joined in, flinging her arms upwards, her spoon still in hand as she smiled a giant toothy grin.

A chorus of laughter was heard as both Yang and Ruby explained to Snowflake that she'd be a cousin instead of a sister, but Weiss tuned it out as she stared at the two sister's from across the table. She felt… frozen, both physically and mentally.

'_How…? How did this happen?' _She thought to herself, glancing over Ruby as her former partner was still smiling happily.

Though she and Ruby were no longer technically partners, she still felt a certain responsibility for watching over the other girl. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see her friend happy, quite the opposite in fact. It was just… _who_ she had decided to take this gigantic step in life with.

_'Speaking of which…' _Weiss mused to herself as she glanced towards Cinder.

The older woman was seated in her chair still, with a small smile on her face as she eyed Yang, Ruby, and Snowflake. As Weiss watched the other woman, she still couldn't wrap her mind around her thoughts. True, Cinder at first glance was beautiful with a mysterious touch to her. But when she opens her mouth… it reminds Weiss of the suggestive things she remembered back at the grocery store.

Now that she thought about it, was that something Ruby in fact liked about her? Does she even speak like that to Ruby? So far, today, Weiss hasn't heard the other woman make any remarks like that. It almost made her wonder if she did so before to her just to tease.

Narrowing her eyes as she thought on it, Weiss didn't even notice when the ebon haired woman turned her glance to her. It wasn't until she heard her name being uttered repeatedly that she was broken out of her thoughts.

"Weiss…?"

Shaking her head, the white haired mother met Cinder's eyes in an instant. Though she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the motion, especially with what she was just thinking about.

"Ah, yes?" She stuttered, trying to calm herself and appear happy with the recent news.

"Something on your mind?" The woman asked, and Weiss couldn't help but think that she was much sharper than she gave her credit for.

Shaking her head to stave off any concerns Cinder had for her, the white haired girl faked a smile before waving her hand dismissively.

"Nothing at all…" She lied. "I'm just really… happy for the two of you." Weiss continued, once more glancing over towards Ruby.

"Ruby of all people… a mother!" Weiss chuckled politely. "Back at the academy I never would have thought I'd see the day."

Cinder laughed as well at her words, and much to Weiss' displeasure, the older woman moved to sit next to her at the table.

"Little Rubes has matured a lot ever since I met her." Cinder explained as she too looked fondly over towards her girlfriend. "She even surprises me sometimes too with how much she's grown."

Weiss felt a genuine smile tug at her lips at Cinder's words. She's noticed it too, how Ruby has changed. Sometimes it was a little sad to see to Weiss, but whenever Snowflake was around, Ruby appeared to revert back to her old self, being energetic and a buffoon. And Weiss wouldn't have it any other way. She and Yang were quite similar in that regard.

Looking back towards Cinder, Weiss crossed her legs and was becoming quite curious now at their decision to have a child. Though she knew that Ruby would make a loving mother, she wasn't quite one hundred percent confident that she'd be a responsible one. She still remembered the times where Ruby fed Snowflake nothing but sweets when she asked and let her play all day long, ignoring her studies. Though she was sure Snowflake was delighted at that, it wasn't the "adult" thing to do, as Yang would put it.

"Who suggested it?" Weiss finally asked, quite curiously now.

Cinder still kept her eyes on the sisters as she answered, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I did first actually." She replied almost abashedly. "When we both were babysitting Snowflake one day… I saw the way Ruby watched the two of us and… well… I made the suggestion."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. She tried to picture the scenario in her head but she couldn't quite envision it.

"A few days later, Ruby brought it up again and… we started to speak more about it and eventually we both agreed after doing some research. It seemed that Ruby has gotten even more excited with every passing day we talked about it, and I have too honestly… all thanks to little Snow."

Weiss turned to look at her daughter who was now being swung around by Ruby as she giggled uncontrollably from the attention.

The sight cased Weiss to ignore the obvious danger from what they were doing and just appreciate the love she could see between both Snowflake and Ruby. She knew that Ruby would treat her child with as much love as she could… and then some.

"I could have figured that Ruby would be excited…" Weiss finally stated, turning to look at the woman next to her again. "But how about you? Do you think you're ready to be a mother? It's not easy."

Though she didn't mean to come across as nasty or condescending at the moment, Weiss was being genuinely honest now. It really wasn't as easy as it sounded or looked, especially when it came to Snowflake when she was just born.

"The sleepless nights and constant worrying… not to mention getting the right medicine and food when they're still young, making all the check-up visits, the diaper changes…" She trailed on.

But as she watched Cinder's face, she didn't see a hint of apprehension or discomfort. In fact, it looked like she looked more and more excited.

"I know it'll be a lot of work." The ebon haired woman spoke up again with a laugh. "But together with Ruby, I know I can do it… I _want_ this. We both do."

The words rang with an absolute that shook any doubts Weiss had for the two of them. Though she still wasn't truly fond of Cinder just yet, she was beginning to understand that her love for Ruby was genuine. That much was obvious from her words and the look in her eyes.

"Well, this goes without saying but whatever help the two of you need… Yang and I would be more than happy to help. Snowflake too."

Weiss couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth but she couldn't help it. Her earlier feelings of doubt and disgust were subsiding as she watched Yang and Ruby laughing together while playing with Snowflake. Like three children.

"I have a bunch of books on motherhood too that I can lend to you, just let me know if you need them." She added to which Cinder finally looked at her in the eye.

The amber eyes held a fierce and determined look in them that caused Weiss' words to hitch in her throat as she stared back at other woman.

"Thank you Weiss, really."

The words came out soft; Softer than she would have ever thought Cinder could speak.

"It's really… lifting to know that both you and Yang support us." Cinder continued. "Ruby was really nervous about announcing it today to you guys."

Weiss cocked her head at that. She couldn't believe that Ruby would really be that nervous to tell her or Yang something like that… but maybe she would. It was in fact a big thing to tell others. She remembered when both she and Yang discussed having a daughter… Weiss actually felt the same way at the time. Nervous and scared.

"But not just that," Cinder continued as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and reached into her pocket. "I was going to do this tonight but… After speaking with you, I want all of you and Yang both to be here for this as well."

Before Weiss could even ask what the woman meant by those words, Cinder flashed one last smile towards her before standing up and walking towards where Ruby, Yang and Snowflake were.

As Cinder walked over to them though, Weiss' eyes fixated on the small box that Cinder had fished out of her pocket and now held behind her back. It only took a split second to realize just what in fact the woman was about to do and Weiss felt her eyes bug out of her sockets once more, seconds before she watched Cinder clasp Ruby's hands in her own before getting to one knee.

All eyes turned towards Cinder as the woman looked up into Ruby's surprised and anxious silver eyes as the younger girl watched on unbelieving.

"Ruby…" Cinder uttered, with a look that mirrored Ruby's own. "Will you make me the happiest woman alive right now?" She asked as she finally unclasped the small box she held in her hand.

Barely even getting the ring box open, Ruby jumped into Cinder's arms with a sound mixed between a sob and a laugh. Not a moment later did Snowflake jump into them as well with even Yang embracing them as well. It was one of the rare times where she had seen the blonde speechless.

But as Weiss sat there at the table, speechless herself, listening to Ruby wail happily into her new fiancé's chest and Snowflake asking when she's going to have a little cousin, Weiss stood up and made her way towards her ever-growing family.

She had borne witness to two incredible events today that wouldn't just impact her former partner's life, but her family's as well. And though she initially wasn't too sure about it, she couldn't help but _want_ to see them happy.

It's going to be tough.

It's going to be tiring.

But… it also was going to be amazing.

Getting to her knees as well, Weiss knelt down next to everyone and wrapped her arms around them as well before she felt a hand caress her cheek.

Looking over at her wife, Yang, Weiss smiled towards the blonde who returned the gesture and placed a soft kiss at her cheek, her face moist with tears from the day's events.

She was going to be an aunt!


	18. Christmas & Presents

**A/N: As you can see, I'm a little late on the festivities. Oh well, better late than never! **

**Don't forget to visit my profile and join the Discord! :)**

* * *

**_Ding dong._**

Once again the doorbell rang, and once again Kat put down her book to go answer it. Carefully marking the page she was on, the small Faunus girl hopped off the chair she was seated on in her room and made her way towards the front door of the small home that she shared with her older cousin Blake. As she entered the living room on her way though, she spotted Pyrrha as the fiery redheaded girl gave her a small smile as she was preoccupied setting up decorations up in the hallway.

"Sorry Kat," The older redheaded huntress called out. "Can you get that for me please?"

Nodding her head quietly, Kat continued towards the door and prepared to open it, not really worried about who it could be.

"Surprise!" Came a boisterous and loud voice the moment she even tugged at the door handle to pull the door open.

Seeing a beaming smile coming from a girl the same height and age as her, Kat immediately recognized Snowflake as the small girl leapt at her, clearly bent on hugging her. Powerless to even resist now, Kat let Snow jump into her chest, not that she minded however. By now it was just simply routine.

"Hi Kat!" Snow's mother greeted with a smile as bright as her daughter's own. "Is Blake here… _or maybe Pyrrha?_"

"Y- Y- Yes, t- t- they're b- both here." Kat uttered, trying her best to speak as Snowflake shook her in her wild hug.

She watched both Weiss and Yang, Snow's parents, nod before they greeted both Pyrrha and Blake in the living room, gifts in hand. It was then that Kat couldn't help but notice that Snowflake herself was holding a gift bag in her hand that also shook violently with her hyperactive behavior. Even now Kat felt herself start to become slightly dizzy.

"S- Snowflake… P- Please…" The small Faunus groaned, placing a hand at the other girl's shoulders.

That did the trick.

"Sorry Kat!" Snow started as she smiled once more, standing close to her. "I missed you!"

Kat felt her cheeks burn a bit before she rolled her eyes at that.

"What are you talking about? We just saw each other two days ago!"

"Yeah but… I wanna see you all the time!" Snow whined back, her lilac eyes borderline pleading for a moment.

It took all the mental fortitude Kat had to avert her gaze and look away. She wouldn't fall for that girl's ploys today. Every time she gave her that look, Kat was dragged into another one of her shenanigans.

"T- That's impossible." Kateia replied abashedly.

"Why?"

"Because…! It just is."

"Not if we have a sleepover every day!"

"Stop saying impossible things!"

"Or we can just live together!"

Freezing at Snowflake's last words, Kat finally turned away from the other girl in exasperation. Sometimes she wasn't sure if Snow even knew that she was saying!

_'Live together_?! _Does she even realize what she's saying?' _Kateia mused to herself as she glanced back over the still talking Snowflake as the girl babbled on ever so blissfully unaware.

Though the thought was… nice, Kat shook her head at the other girl's childish imagination.

"What's in the bag?" The ebon haired child then asked, hoping to steer Snow's attention off of saying embarrassing things.

"Oh this?" Snow asked, her smile widening even further, as if that were possible. "It's your Christmas gift, silly!"

Opening her mouth to say something, Kat was at a loss for words. Clasping it shut, she silently thanked her cousin, Blake, for telling her to get Snow a present for Christmas as well.

"Ah…" was all she finally muttered.

"But you can't see it yet!" The loud whitehaired Xiao-Long cried out, hiding the bag behind her back as if Kat were about to lunge for it.

"Then you can't see what I got you yet either." Kat answered, a little peeved as she looked away and crossed her arms.

She felt Snowflake once more throw her arms around her in a desperate hug as she almost fell to the ground.

"But I wanna know! What'd you get me Kat?! Tell me, tell me!"

Before she could deny her friend of an answer however, Kat heard Blake call for her from the living room. Already in fact she could hear the chatter and laughter of their guests. Pulling a reluctant and still complaining Snowflake along, both girls entered the well-decorated living room where their guardians and parents were seated.

A large and lit up Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room with decorations that both Blake and Pyrrha had been setting up all afternoon. All in all, it gave the entire small home a very festive feel to it.

"I gotta say Blakey, you and your girlfriend Pyr did a great job on the flair." Yang called out, lifting a glass of eggnog up as she spoke.

Kat narrowed her eyes at the words though as she spotted both her cousin and Pyrrha's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Though she wasn't entirely sure if her cousin was dating the redheaded girl, Kat did have an idea that something was up. Pyrrha was at their home quite a lot these last few weeks.

"I- I dunno what you're talking about Yang." Blake stated, ever so subtly edging away from where she sat next to Pyrrha. "We're just friends."

"Yes, that's right!" The redheaded Amazonian huntress added, finding that the inside of her glass was the most interesting thing in the room suddenly.

Both Yang and Weiss shared a look before both women broke out into a laughter that rang across the room. Kateia frowned at that and wondered why she was called into the room, but a sudden tug at her sleeve from Snow got her attention.

"Let's go to your room!" Snow suggested, ever so excitable as she hopped up and down in anticipation.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kat nodded. Much to her friend's pleasure as she already was making her way there.

But as the two girls walked through the hallway towards her room, Snow suddenly stopped in the middle of one of the archways leading down the hall.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously towards Snowflake's back. The girl seemed interested in something hanging above her, one of the decorations that Pyrrha and Blake had hung up no doubt.

Glancing up to where she was looking, Kat spotted a small green plant with what looked like three small red berries attached to it that hung from the ceiling.

"It's a mistletoe!" Snow explained as she turned around to face her. "My mama told me about them earlier today!"

Kateia nodded her head as she listened before glancing back up at the plant. She had never heard of this _mistletoe_ but figured it had something to do with the holidays.

"What's so special about it?" She asked, slightly embarrassed that Snowflake knew something that she in fact didn't.

The question seemed to make the energetic girl beam. Shuffling closer to Kat, causing the Faunus to slowly move away from her, placing her back at the wall, Snow giggled.

"Mama told me that it's a special plant. When you and someone you care about are under it… you're supposed to do this!"

Kat watched as Snow explained what in fact the plant represented but she wasn't at all ready for what was to come afterwards. With a sudden look of determination washing over Snow's features, the Faunus watched on with surprised eyes as Snowflake leaned ever closer to her.

Feeling Snow's hands at her shoulders and her hair brushing against her face… Kat stood frozen as she felt wet lips press themselves against her cheek. The sudden and foreign moment only lasted for but few seconds before another bout of giggling was heard as the white haired girl took a step back with a wide smile and a twinkle in her bright lilac eyes.

Tilting her head playfully as her side ponytail swayed, Snowflake spun on her heel and proceeded down the hallway towards their original destination, already making plans about sleeping over again. But for Kat…

For Kat, the usually always calm and collected Faunus still stood frozen where she was, her back still against the wall. Hundreds of thoughts flew through her mind as she brought her hand to brush against the spot Snowflake had just kissed her. Her heart pounded unusually quickly with an odd feeling she had felt just moments before.

But before she could dwell on it too long, she heard a loud crash sound from the direction where Snowflake had just bounded off to… The same direction of her room! Snapping out of her stupor, Kat groaned in irritation as she pondered what her… _friend_ had just broken this time.

But the entire time she hurried towards her room she couldn't help but replay the memory of what had just transpired… under that _mistletoe_.


	19. New Year's & New Friends

**A/N: I was bored. Decided to type up a chapter as I watched my Discord channel deteriorate. Oh yeah, don't forget to join it! Info on my profile!**

**Also, I'll take some requests for what you want to see happen in Snowflake! Since this story is pretty random and just different scenarios that the family gets into, I'll do some that people suggest. No promises though! :)**

* * *

It had happened so fast… One second Snowflake was right by her side, laughing and cheering then the next second she was simply just… _gone._

_'How… did this happen?!'_

Weiss Xiao-Long, former Huntress, Vice-President to the SDC, and… a failure of a mother.

Feeling burning tears pool at her eyes, Weiss struggled to remain somewhat calm as she peered through the massive crowds of people all around her. No matter which way she turned and looked though, she didn't see her… she didn't see her _Snowflake._

Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her scroll, Weiss stared at the home screen of the device, taking in the picture that she, Yang, and Snowflake had taken together as a family one night on the couch. She traced Snowflake's beaming face in the photo and felt her tears finally fall down her cheek, ruining her make-up for what was supposed to be a joyous event tonight.

"Weiss!"

Hearing her name, the white haired mother quickly wiped her eyes and turned around. She quickly spotted a bouncing head of long blonde hair pushing through the crowd towards her.

"A- Any luck?" Yang asked, out of breath with her lilac eyes full of worry.

But Weiss could no longer answer her wife with words. Instead she finally broke down, falling into Yang's arms as the latter quickly soothed the former Heiress.

"Don't worry Weiss," Yang muttered in her wife's ear. "We'll find Snow. She's probably off making another friend right now. You know how she is…"

But as the words left Yang's mouth, the ever stoic blonde couldn't help but feel her own tears fall at the hollow words. Looking up at the night sky, she spotted the first of the night's fireworks finally ignite, showing off a spectacular display of lights and sounds. Bright light-blue and white lights flickered all over the dark sky for but a moment before the life flickered away.

But as the crowd around her and Weiss cheered and clapped at the New Year's display of fireworks, all Yang could think of was how the colors of the fireworks mirrored her daughter perfectly.

"Where are you, Snow…?"

* * *

Walking through the mass crowd of people and trying not to bump into anyone's legs, Snowflake bounded quickly through the park as she hummed to herself quietly. Though she lost sight of both her mama and mommy, she didn't feel scared. She remembered seeing a toy cart being pushed around and ran towards it but her mommy wasn't behind her when she turned around.

And now, she couldn't find her at all. There were too many people she didn't know all around her.

"Oh!"

Spotting a park bench off to her left, Snow jogged towards it, making extra sure to not bump into anybody. She knew that to do so was _rude_ as her mommy kept telling her.

Reaching it without trouble, Snow broke out into a wide smile as she quickly climbed on top of it and stood up. From here she was able to almost see past everyone's heads… but not quite. Jumping up and down on the bench now to see better, the small white haired girl grunted with her movements but she wasn't quite able to see much of anything.

"Mommy… mama… Where are you?" She mumbled to herself.

She could feel a slight burn at her eyes as tears welled up, but the fierce Xiao-Long blinked them away and wiped her face with her sweater's sleeve. She wouldn't cry! She wasn't a crybaby! Mama told her that she was brave, just like her!

But she didn't know what to do now.

Sighing and sitting down on the park bench, Snow idly watched countless people walk by her, some even giving her odd looks, but every time they did she'd smile brightly towards them. Sometimes she even got a smile back! She didn't want them to know she was scared. She wasn't!

"Well… maybe I'm a little bit scared."

"Scared of what?"

Swiveling her head around to look next to her, Snow spotted a tall man in a dark green suit. She didn't recognize him but she saw him smile at her before taking a seat next to her on the bench, pushing up his small glasses as he did so.

Eyeing him curiously, Snow tilted her head to the side as she watched him raise an eyebrow before breaking out into a small laugh.

"My mama told me not to talk to strangers." Snowflake stated as she folded her arms.

The white haired man only chuckled before leaning back on the bench.

"Your mama sounds like a smart person."

Snow perked up at that.

"She _is_ smart! She and mommy are the smartest!" She cried aloud, feeling her lips curve into a smile as she did so.

"Oh? And where are they now?" The man asked quietly as he turned to look towards the ever growing crowd of people who walked around in front of them.

Snow felt her heart stop at that and her smile faded instantly.

"I… I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I got lost."

She looked down towards the floor, swinging her legs slowly as she pictured both her mama and mommy searching for her. She knew they'd be really mad once they found her and Snow didn't want that. She didn't like getting into trouble because then they'd tell aunty Rubbles and then she'd get mad at her too…

Just thinking of it caused Snow to tear up again as she sniffled at the thought of everyone getting mad at her. She didn't want that. She wanted to watch the fireworks with her family. She wanted to sleep in their bed tonight, she wanted to see aunty Rubbles tomorrow… She missed her everyone!

"It's quite alright, don't fret."

Turning to look at the man once again, Snowflake could only sniffle as she cried openly now.

"Your parents won't be mad at you dear, no, they'll be much too happy to have found you again to be too angry." He spoke, his voice carrying a calming tone which Snowflake found that she liked.

"H- How d- do you k- k- know?" She stammered out, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve once again as she looked up towards the man.

"Call it an intuition." He answered, pushing up the spectacles on his nose as he reached into his coat pocket.

"A- An… intooation?"

Laughing again, The man pulled out what looked like a lollipop to Snow which made her sit up just a little straighter as she eyed it with her sharp lilac eyes.

"I have a feeling." He replied back, holding the small candy out for Snow. "Intuition means that I have a strong feeling."

Snow reached up for the lollipop with both her hands before tearing off the wrapper. She noticed the candy was blue, her favorite! About to put it in her mouth, she stopped and turned towards the man who was smiling down at her.

"T- Thank you Mr…" She started before perking up again. "Hey! I don't know your name! My name's Snowflake!" She greeted quickly.

The man nodded his head before taking another lollipop out of his jacket pocket, quickly unwrapping it and exposing its green color.

"Ozpin." He answered before plopping the candy into his mouth.

Snow twirled the lollipop in her mouth, savoring the blueberry taste on her tongue. She quickly felt the sadness drift away as her tears dried up before a loud boom sounded above her. Turning her eyes to the night sky, she watched as countless fireworks lit up the air. Countless colors and shapes exploded above her as her eyes twinkled in marvel.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ozpin asked as he watched the explosions above as well.

Snowflake only nodded her head slowly, her mouth hung agape as she watched on. They were more than beautiful, they were amazing! She had only seen them on t.v. before, but her parents finally took her out to see them today since it was New Year's Eve.

"I wish both my mama and mommy could see them with me though." She mumbled, barely audible over the crowd and explosions above her.

"Oh I think you'll be getting your wish very shortly." Ozpin replied with a smile.

But when Snow turned to ask him how he knew that, she heard her name be called out from somewhere near her.

Turning her head to look around her, she felt a mixture of hope and joy rise in her chest as she stood up on the bench again and glanced around.

"Snow!"

Seeing her mommy's white hair that bounced up and down as she ran towards her, Snow felt herself leap off the bench towards the figure, arms spread wide and eyes full of happiness.

"Mommy!" She screamed.

She leapt right into her mom's arms as Weiss caught the girl just as she jumped off the park bench. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her small daughter's body as she buried her head into the girl's hair, holding her tightly.

"Snow…!" She cried.

There was so much she wanted to say as she held her daughter but couldn't. She fell to her knees though as she shut her eyes tightly, relishing this moment as it almost felt like the end of a horrible nightmare.

Pulling away from Snow, Weiss stared into the girl's reddened lilac eyes and she could feel her heart literally break in half. Snowflake looked almost as relieved as she felt as the girl stared back at her with a small smile on her face.

"I- I'm sorry, mommy." Snow started before going into a sniffling fit.

Weiss hushed the girl softly before gently rocking her in her arms. She couldn't feel any anger towards her daughter. Only love and relief. She had feared the worst, but… she was just glad to have the girl back where she belonged… back in her arms.

"Just… _please_ don't disappear on us again, Snow baby…" Weiss whispered into the girl's ear.

"I- I won't." Snow answered quickly before planting a wet kiss at her cheek causing Weiss to feel her lips curve into a smile.

"But Mr. Ozpin said you'd find me so I wasn't too scared!"

Weiss pulled herself away from Snow and looked at her oddly.

"Ozpin…?" She asked to which her daughter nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah…" Snow replied. He's right there, on the bench!" She turned around, pointing to an empty park bench.

Weiss glanced at the empty seat before looking back towards her daughter precariously.

"Baby…" Weiss started. "There's no one over there."

She watched Snowflake as the girl squinted her eyes and tilt her head before looking back towards her mom with a frown.

"H- He was! He wore a green suit and gave me a lollipop!"

Searching around her now, Snowflake turned her eyes towards the ground. "Well… I had one before I dropped it somewhere…"

Weiss only picked the girl back up into her arms and stood up. She had no idea how Snow knew Ozpin's name as she only met him when she was still a baby… but she didn't care. She was just glad she was safe and back with her.

"Come on, baby. We still have to find your momma. She's still out looking for you!"

Snow wrapped her arms around her mommy and silently nodded her head. Though she couldn't see her new friend Ozpin anymore as he vanished, Snow knew that she'd see him again.

"I have an intuition that I will." She giggled out as she looked towards the park bench one last time in her mother's arms.

"Where did you learn that word, Snowy?" Weiss asked curiously.

But her daughter smiled brightly before answering quietly just as the sounds of fireworks erupted in the sky once more, shining a bright green light down on her.

"My new friend taught me it."


	20. Shopping & Teasing

**A/N: Surprise! This was a quick chapter I just typed up. Don't worry, I'll explore more of these two throughout the process! Enjoy.**

**P.S. CrackPairingLover: Your request is next!**

* * *

"Oh, and we should get maybe… about five pairs of these ones!" Ruby proclaimed loudly as she struggled to hold up multiples of the same baby shirts that differed in colors.

Cinder only smiled as she watched her fiancé excitedly shop for their child. It had been a couple months since they announced their plans at the Thanksgiving dinner they went to with both Yang and Weiss, and that very same night Ruby went straight to work. Seldom had Cinder seen the over-excitable girl become extremely serious on doing something, but this was one of those times… and Cinder was with her every step of the way.

They scheduled doctor visits almost every week to go over the procedure and what it would entail. All the way until it was finally the day to carry the baby, a choice Ruby opted for immediately. Though Cinder wasn't against doing it herself, Ruby claimed that she wanted the honors, plus with her work she'd be less active therefore less cause for concern of her stressing herself out.

So Cinder let Ruby have the honors.

And was she glad.

Though it's only been a few weeks, Ruby had a little belly from the process. Cinder herself could never not smile anytime she saw her now pregnant Ruby up and about. The sight was just too adorable for words as the crimson haired girl was off in her own world, still trying to decide which shirts she wanted their child to wear.

Walking behind the still talking Ruby, Cinder slipped both her arms around her fiancé's stomach, being extra gentle before planting a kiss on the back of her head. She heard Ruby yelp in surprise before the smaller girl hiccupped, showing Cinder that cute nervous habit she still carried.

"Rubes," Cinder started with a giggle. "We'll just buy them all."

Ruby leaned back into Cinder's touch, finally letting the clothes she held in her hands down. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment for a few seconds. Ruby for her part still couldn't believe this was really happening. It had been a dream of hers to have her own family since she was a little girl. But now it was really happening! She was really doing it, with the woman of her dreams no less! She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much.

"Okay, but we still have to shop for a crib, bottles, diapers… Oh! And while we're out we can check out some décor on how we set up the room too!" She blurted out, already breaking away from Cinder to keep walking down the aisle.

As Cinder watched Ruby continue babbling as she shuffled through the aisles of the baby section they had been in for close to an hour, the older woman couldn't help but smirk. She stood where she was and admired Ruby from behind and nodded approvingly.

"Maybe it was a good idea to have her carry our child." Cinder mused to herself as she ran her eyes up and down the woman she had proposed to.

Quickly snagging her scroll out of her pocket, Cinder hit the camera icon on the home screen and aimed the device at Ruby, keeping it steady as she zoomed in on the still unaware crimson haired girl as her back was still turned to her. Snapping to take the picture, Cinder smiled at the outcome… A picture perfect photo of Ruby walking… from the back.

"D- Did you just take a picture?"

Glancing up from her newest addition of "Ruby Picz" Cinder only winked at the other girl, causing her to frown.

"Why?" Ruby asked, holding up even more baby clothes. "Was there something weird on my back?" She then asked, twisting as if to see if there indeed was something weird on her.

But Cinder shook her head as she walked towards the paranoid girl, taking the clothes she was holding and looking at them herself.

"I wouldn't say weird… No, more like… _intoxicating._"

She watched Ruby's face blush before the girl hiccupped once more, her beautiful silver eyes glancing around nervously.

"C- Cinder!" Ruby hissed. "You promised you wouldn't say those kinds of things in public."

The ebon haired woman let out a short laugh before waving Ruby's concerns away.

"Oh come on, there's no one around…" She replied, letting the words hang in the air as she subtly moved closer to the shorter Ruby who took a step backwards, bumping into the clothes that hung there.

"Careful there my little jewel." Cinder cooed, wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist, pulling her close as she leaned down. "Remember you're driving for two now."

Ruby could only stare back into Cinder's amber eyes that seemed aglow with mischief as she hiccupped, slowly nodding her head. But just as Ruby watched Cinder slowly bring her face forward into her own, she spotted another woman stepping into the aisle they were currently on.

Fortunately for Ruby, she noticed Cinder look over towards the woman as well… Though when she thought Cinder would move away from the _suggestive_ position they were in, she spotted her fiancé just smirk before looking back at her with a wink, bringing their lips together.

Ruby squealed into the kiss but quickly fell powerless to it. She kept her eyes wide and frantic as she spotted the woman stop and look at them from where she was, only a few feet away. The stranger promptly made a complete one-eighty and left the aisle though, just as Cinder broke their kiss, a wide smile now on her face as she licked her lips but said nothing.

Ruby stumbled out of Cinder's arms before smoothing out the blouse she wore, clearing her throat as she tried to compose herself. She turned away from Cinder abruptly, though it was only so the older woman couldn't see her blush. She wasn't really mad at her, just a little embarrassed, but she did understand why she did it.

"I guess every once in a while is okay…" Ruby mumbled out, gripping one of the baby shirts she still held tightly. "Once she's born… I guess we won't be able to d- d- do things like that."

"Oh? Do things like what?" Cinder asked, her voice taking on a hint of false innocence.

Ruby spun on her heel to pout at the smirking woman before she felt herself be pulled into another loose hug.

"Whatever do you mean, my little jewel?"

Ruby felt her face heat up tenfold as she stammered nervously, unable to form a coherent sentence before she heard Cinder giggle.

"If you don't tell me, then however will I know what you're talking about?"

She knew Cinder was teasing her but Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken. She did love this side of Cinder as well and was powerless to fight against it. Especially when she spotted Cinder lean in for another kiss… but the thought of them being spotted by another stranger caused Ruby to hold up the small pink shirt she still held in her hand, right up to Cinder's lips.

"I like this one!" Ruby half-shouted, ending the words with a hiccup.

Cinder pulled away from the shirt before taking it in her hand, glancing at it with curious eyes.

"_Mommy's lil devil_, huh?" Cinder asked, a small smile forming over her face as she nodded her head approvingly at the pink shirt. "I like it."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief at the change of atmosphere as she grinned.

"I know, right? And I think _Vermilia _will love it too!" Ruby added quickly as he rubbed her hand on her growing belly.

"Vermilia, huh?" Cinder asked as she too placed at hand on Ruby's stomach. "I'm sure she will, but only if we hurry up and buy it now though, remember we have an appointment later today."

With that, Ruby perked up remembering that the appointment was a checkup on their daughter. Quickly gathering all the clothes they had chosen in her arms, the ever hyper silver eyed girl, activated her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals as she quickly made her way towards the front of the store, leaving Cinder behind.

But the older woman only smiled as she watched Ruby vanish in a hurry, slowly walking behind and following the trail of crimson petals that floated slowly to the ground.

"Vermilia…" Cinder giggled. "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

**Vermilia is a name I came up with from Vermilion, which is a brilliant red or scarlet color. I think it'd fit perfectly as the name for both Cinder and Ruby's kid color wise.**


End file.
